Marriage not dating
by nutellabaekie
Summary: [COMPLETE] Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya? Warning: GS for Uke / Read and Review / Chanbaek ofc
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Marriage not dating

Cast: Park Chanyeol (23yo), Byun Baekhyun (22yo) , Etc.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Rating: T-M

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja berbadan tegap yang memiliki suara berat, kini tengah terbaring lemah di sofa apartementnya. Berbagai botol minuman ber-akohol tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya dengan keadaan kosong. Penampilan nya yang berantakan menambah kesan _brengsek_ baginya. Dua kancing baju teratasnya sudah terbuka begitu saja. Well, apalagi yang ia lakukan jika bukan bermain perempuan? Ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya ia menyewa perempuan untuk menuntaskan hasrat biologisnya.

Chanyeol. Namja yang sangat tampan dengan lesung pipi di wajah, kini menjadi CEO perusahaan milik sang ayah. Hell, ini memang cita-citanya sejak ia kecil. Ia sangat suka dengan dunia per-bisnisan. Oleh karena itu, ia bersekolah hingga harus ke _Rumania_ hanya untuk mempelajari bisnis dan saham.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol merasa terbebani oleh adanya jabatan ini. Tak ayal dirinya selalu mengabaikan pekerjaannya di kantor dan berakhir menyewa perempuan setiap malamnya. Pekerjaan serta beberapa tugas menumpuk setiap harinya, membuat Chanyeol frustasi akan hal ini. Lelah. Ya dirinya sangat lelah. Saat semua orang di luar sana sudah terlelap bahkan sudah memasuki mimpi, tetapi dia masih harus berkutat oleh berkas-berkas yang membuatnya muak. Keanehan Chanyeol belakangan ini tentu saja sudah diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan tidak jarang mereka harus menemui Chanyeol yang sudah tergeletak dengan minuman akhol di sampingnya, seperti saat ini.

"Astaga Chanyeol!"

Bisa kalian tebak bukan itu suara siapa? Yeah, itu suara Nyonya Park. Nyonya Park memandang sedih anaknya saat ini, bahkan anaknya lebih menyedihkan dari hari kemarin.

Chanyeol masih terpejam, kepalanya sangat berat dan dirinya hanya mendengar suara tangisan eommanya. Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna saat ini.

"Sudahku bilang, berhenti!"

PLAK

Suara yang tidak kalah berat dan keras menggema memenuhi ruangan. Tuan Park memandang benci kepada anaknya saat ini. Bahkan dirinya dulu tidak pernah seperti ini, lantas darimana Chanyeol belajar menjadi buruk?

Chanyeol yang setengah sadar saat itu, hanya bisa meringis menahan perih di pipinya. Tamparan itu cukup keras mengenai pipinya.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan segan menjodohkanmu dengan anak kenalan ku. Dan jabatanmu akan ku lepas!" tegas Tuan Park masih dengan nada tinggi.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan orang tuanya saat ini. Hatinya sedikit bertentangan. Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali meninggalkan jabatan sebagai CEO tetapi disatu sisi lainnya ia sangat menyayangkan ini. Ini cita-citanya sejak kecil, lantas ia harus memilih jalan apa? Seseorang tolong Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, berubahlah. Eomma menyayangi mu."

Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya mendengar pernyataan eommanya, dirinya kini sudah berada di dekapan sang eomma. Air mata keduanya tidak bisa di bendung. Chanyeol ingin sekali berubah, tetapi tidak bisa. Ini seperti kebiasaan menyenangkan baginya.

"Eomma, jangan menangis. Maafkan Chanyeol." suara lirih Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan eommanya. Hanya eommanya saja yang membela disaat seperti ini.

"Besok aku akan menemuimu dengan calon istrimu!" suara Tuan Park menggema dan meninggalkan keduanya keluar apartemen.

Mungkin kalian sedikit bingung, bagaimana bisa orang tua Chanyeol bisa datang disaat yang tepat seperti sekarang. Well, kedua orang tua itu sebenarnya memasang CCTV di sudut ruangan. Meski terkesan terlalu mem-protect anaknya. Tapi bukankah itu menjadi suatu ide yang bagus? Jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot melihat keadaan anaknya. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Eomma, aku tidak ingin menikah."

Nyonya Park sebenarnya juga tidak rela anaknya menikah di usia muda, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi kebaikan anakanya. Dia tidak mau anaknya menjadi seperti ini secara terus-menerus.

"Kau sudah besar, Chanyeol-ah. Coba kau lihat dirimu saat ini, kau berantakan Chanyeol. Ini demi kebaikanmu, eomma memang tidak bisa menjagamu secara dekat. Dan tolonglah, turuti permintaan Appamu kali ini."

Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, eomma nya sama sekali tidak mendukungnya. Astaga, Chanyeol masih sangat muda. Dan bagaimana jadinya jika ia di jodohkan dengan perempuan jelek dan bodoh? Hancur sudah wibawanya.

"Sekarang kau bergegaslah mandi, dirimu sangat bau. Dan eomma mohon berubahlah, tinggalkan kebiasaan burukmu. Eomma akan buatkan makanan." ujar Nyonya Park seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju dapur.

Chanyeol terpaku akan perkataan eommanya. Menikah? Apakah dirinya seburuk itu? Baiklah, berendam sebentar mungkin dapat menghilangkan kepenatannya.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki rumah minimalisnya, di sofa sana sudah terpampang wajah kedua orang tuanya yang ia yakini sedang menunggunya.

"Eomma, Appa." sapanya seraya memeluk tubuh keduanya. Baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini. Memeluk kedua orang tuanya sebelum dan sesudah pulang kerja.

"Kenapa pulang telat, hm?" tanya Nyonya Byun seraya mengelus punggung buah hatinya pelan.

"Tadi ada sedikit tambahan tugas di kantor eomma, appa. Maafkan aku tidak mengabari kalian," jelasnya dengan nada sangat lembut.

"Baekhyun, kami ingin berbicara serius denganmu," ucap Tuan Byun dengan nada sangat serius.

"Uhm? Bicaralah Appa," instrupsinya, dirinya sangat penasaran 'perihal' apa itu.

"Lebih baik kau bergegas mandi lalu temui kami lagi disini," ujar Nyonya Byun. Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan raut wajah bingung serta anggukan tidak yakin dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, ini menjadi kebiasaannya. Dirinya yang didik oleh sang eomma dengan segala kelemah-lembutan membuatnya tak ayal menjadi seperti ini. Dirinya juga tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang bisa dibilang sangat sempurna, postur tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya disebut sebagai _Barbie hidup_ oleh teman kantornya. Well, dirinya sedikit risih oleh panggilan itu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? itu seperti panggilan wajib untuknya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Duduklah," instrupsi Nyonya Byun seraya membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk duduk.

"Memang apa yang ingin Appa dan Eomma bicarakan? Sepertinya sangat serius."

Tuan Byun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya begitu saja, "Baekhyun, umurmu sudah 22 tahun. Dan kau sudah tumbuh dengan baik dan sangat dewasa. Oleh karena itu, kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan Appa. Ya, Appa tahu ini sangat mendadak. Dan besok aku ingin kau bertemu dengan calon suamimu,"

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun seketika menengang, bibirnya terasa sangat kelu. Tenggorokannya juga menjadi sakit, dan mata puppy nya seraya melotot begitu saja.

"A..APA!?"

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai dari acara berendamnya, kakinya melangkah keluar kamar dan mendapati ruangannya sudah sangat bersih. Bahkan botol minuman yang ia minum tadi sudah tidak ada. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

"Eomma, kau memasak apa?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Nyonya Park menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kimchi kesukaanmu, cha makanlah. Kau pasti belum makan sejak tadi," instrupsi Nyonya Park masih dengan nada lembutnya.

Chanyeol bergegas duduk dan menyantap cepat makanan di depannya ini.

"Eomma, ingin kemana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bingung ketika melihat Nyonya Park sudah berdiri dan membawa tas.

"Pulang, appamu pasti sudah menungguku. Dan ini sudah cukup larut," ujarnya seraya memakai flatshoes andalannya.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding di dekatnya, dan lagi-lagi dia membuang nafas kasarnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST dan ini sudah sangat larut.

"Lanjutkan makanmu, jangan lupa juga untuk mencucinya, dan matikan seluruh lampu jika ingin tidur! Dan bangunlah pagi, eomma akan menelfonmu nanti. Dan ingat! Tinggalkan kebiasaan mabukmu yeol, kau sudah besar. Eomma menyanyangimu." Ujar Nyonya Park panjang lebar lalu mengecup kedua pipi sang anak.

"Eomma pergi, selamat tidur **anakku**."

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan acara makannya, matanya terpejam sesaat meski air mata mengalir begitu saja. Chanyeol menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

Sinar pagi perlahan memasuki kamar, membuat siapapun di dalamnya terganggu akan sinar menyehatkan ini. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dengan mengerjap-ngerjap, sinar mentari pagi sangat menusuk matanya. Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya kala melihat gordennya sudah di buka begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Cepat bergegas mandi, kau ingin telat kerja?"

Suara Nyonya Byun memecahkan segala pikiran kalut Baekhyun, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya melihat sang eomma tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Dan Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya akibat lupa menguci pintu semalam. Well, setelah Tuan Byun berbicara mengenai rencananya, Baekhyun melakukan segala penolakan dan berujung dirinya yang harus mengalah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dirinya sempat menggerutu dan berlalu memasuki kamar dan menutupnya dengan kencang. Baekhyun pikir cara ini akan meluluhkan kedua orang tuanya, ternyata sama saja.

"Cepatlah bangun lalu mandi, setelah itu pergi makan. Eomma menunggumu dibawah."

BLAM.

Pintu kamarnya tertutup begitu saja, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Dan dengan segera ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi meski moodnya sedang buruk.

.

Baekhyun kini sudah rapih dengan pakaian kantornya. _Rok span_ pendek –meski tidak terlalu pendek– serta _kemeja putih_ dan _blazer_ yang menutupi tubuhnya terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Rambut panjang berwarna coklat miliknya, ia gerai begitu saja. Tidak lupa juga _curly-an_ di ujung-ujung rambut itu. Kakinya berjalan menuju meja makan dengan terpogoh-pogoh. Ingat! Ia sedang berusaha berontak agar tidak di jodohkan!

"Tidak usah _sok_ bermalas seperti itu. Eomma tidak akan mengubah keputusan eomma." seperti cenanyang, itulah satu kata yang Baekhyun keluarkan meski di dalam hati. Ikatan batin keduanya membuat Nyonya Byun bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, _mungkin._

"Yak! Eomma…" rengek Baekhyun dan menduduki bokongnya di kursi. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan segala ekspresi _melas._

"Berhenti ber- _aegyo_ seperti itu, Baekhyun. Cepat makan, Appa akan mengantarmu." suara Tuan Byun membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Tuan Byun sendiri sebenarnya adalah pemilik perusahaan industry di Seoul, cukup terkenal memang. Oleh karena itu, Tuan Byun sudah rapih dengan pakaian kantornya.

Baekhyun melahap kasar satu lembar roti bakar di tangannya, dahinya masih mengkerut menahan kekesalan.

"Baekhyun, tidak baik jika makan dengan kekesalan. Nanti Appamu akan menjemput pukul 3 sore." _lagi-lagi seperti cenayang_.

"Tapi eomma, aku hari ini harus lembur. Banyak pekerjaan kantor yang belum aku selesaikan." Jelas Baekhyun meski sedikit berbohong. Well, sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada acara _me-lembur_. Tugas-tugas yang semestinya ia kerjakan hari ini, sudah ia selesaikan kemarin.

"Tidak usah berbohong, Baekhyun."

Skakmat.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Dirinya memandang kesal kedua orang tuanya, dan Tuan Byun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah ke-kanakan putrinya ini.

"Sudah cepat habiskan, Appa ingin memanaskan mobil."

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, dan melanjutkan kembali acara makannya –meski dengan kekesalan–

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kantornya dengan penuh amarah. Hell, bagaimana tidak marah, dirinya baru saja mendapat telfon yang mengatakan kalau proyek bangunan di lapangan sedang ada masalah yang cukup serius. Dan belum lagi, eommanya yang mengatakan jika pukul 3 sore nanti akan menjemputnya ke kantor. Astaga! Bahkan dirinya sudah besar hanya untuk pulang. Persetan dengan segalanya.

"Kau terlihat buruk, _mate_." ujar seseorang memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan 2 gelas _coffee_ di tangannya.

"Diam kau sialan!" kesal Chanyeol dengan arah pandang masih menuju laptopnya.

"Kau seperti mempunyai banyak masalah, ceritalah." ucapnya seraya menaruh salah satu _coffee_ di tangannya di meja Chanyeol bekerja.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya, dirinya dengan segera menyeruput _coffee_ yang baru saja di bawakan. "Aku akan di jodohkan." ujarnya dengan _frustasi_.

"Wow! Berita yang cukup bagus untuk hari ini, jika aku menjualnya pada wartawan mungkin akan mendapat banyak uang," jawabnya berusaha membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Brengsek kau, _Jongin_!" amuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Astaga, aku hanya bercanda bodoh! Ceritakan bagaimana bisa itu terjadi," kesal namja bernama Jongin ini. Hellyea, Jongin adalah sahabat baik Chanyeol sejak keduanya masih kecil. Jongin sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol, meski ia sangat _playboy_ tetapi dirinya cukup berbaur dengan para karyawan di kantor. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap acuh.

"Mereka semalam datang setelah aku mabuk dan bermain dengan _wanita jalang_. Dan ya.. Appa menamparku dan berkata kalau hari ini aku akan di pertemukan oleh calon istriku." Jelasnya dengan nada lemas,

"Wow, mengapa mereka sangat mendadak?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, dan jika aku tidak menuruti permintaannya jabatan ini akan di cabut." ujarnya dengan nada sangat tidak rela.

"Apa _Irene_ mengetahui perihal ini?"tanya Jongin dan sukses membuat kedua mata Chanyeol membulat dengan spontan.

"Shit! Aku lupa dengan _nya_. Astaga, aku harus berbuat apa?" kini Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar. Berbagai masalah yang datang membuatnya lupa akan _kekasihnya_ ini, _Irene._

"Hubungi dia, bodoh!"

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengambil _telfon genggamnya_ di atas meja dan memencet sesuatu.

"Halo?"

"….."

"Aku ingin menemuimu,"

"….."

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan, temui aku di _caffe_ depan kantor. Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu, aku sedang banyak kerjaan."

"….."

"Baiklah, _nado_."

PIP

Panggilan itu terputus dengan sendirinya, dan tangan besar Chanyeol memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan mendelik

"Yeeah,"

"Kantor sedang ada masalah, dan kau seenaknya keluar?" kesal Jongin. Bukannya dia melarang atau semacamnya, tapi jika Chanyeol terus-terusan pergi maka semua tugas _pria brengsek_ ini akan jatuh ke tangannya.

"Semua tugasku, aku serahkan padamu wahai istriku." ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan menjijikan dan membuat Jongin mual.

"Pergi kau _brengsek_! Menjijikan!" usir Jongin dan Chanyeol pergi berlalu dengan tawa yang menggema.

.

Chanyeol menyeruput _american coffe_ yang baru saja ia pesan, kaki besarnya ia hentak-hentakan pelan seraya menunggu _kekasihnya_ datang.

Chup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan cepat di pipi Chanyeol, dan dengan cepat pria ini menoleh berusaha melihat siapa pelaku dari semua ini. Well, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasinya, _Irene_. Dan Chanyeol seraya memeluk tubuh rengkuh kekasihnya ini, sebuah kecupan juga ia lontarkan tepat di bibir ranum _kekasihnya_.

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu" rengeknya dengan bibir yang ia poutkan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _chagi-ya_ " jawabnya seraya menempelkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung kekasihnya.

"Um, tumben sekali Oppa mengajaku bertemu. Ada apa?"tanya Irene lalu menyeruput _American coffe_ milik kekasihnya.

Chanyeol membuang kasar nafasnya. "Aku akan di jodohkan. Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak, tapi.. aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku berjanji dengan seiringnya waktu, aku akan menikahimu. Jadi aku mohon, mengertilah."

Irene membulatkan matanya mendengar semua penyataan Chanyeol. Ini sangat mendadak.

"A..apa!?"

"Percayalah, aku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan _nya_. Ku mohon mengertilah."

"Aku menyesal, menolakmu untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu." ujar Irene dengan penyesalan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, dan nanti sore keluarga _kami_ akan bertemu."

"Secepat itu!?"

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **An:**

 **Lagi-lagi aku muncul dengan cerita baru, padahal cerita yang kemarin belum selesai. Hahaha, maafkan akuh tementemen *nyengir*. Tapi entah kenapa ide ini muncul gitu aja di otaku, dan aku ngetik ini sejak pukul 1tadi. Jadi kalo typo maaf heuheu.**

 **10 review next, hehe^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet you - Flashback

_Review chap kemarin.._

 _"_ _Percayalah, aku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya. Ku mohon mengertilah."_

 _"_ _Aku menyesal, menolakmu untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu." ujar Irene dengan penyesalan._

 _"_ _Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, dan nanti sore keluarga kami akan bertemu."_

 _"_ _Secepat itu!?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Marriage not dating**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol (23yo), Byun Baekhyun (22yo) ,Etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan café, kepalanya sedikit pening. Masalah baru kembali datang kepadanya, cukup membuatnya sedikit _dilema_. Ya tentu, ini masalah dirinya dengan kekasihnya, _Irene_. Kekasihnya ini baru saja meminta untuk di-nikahi secepatnya. Astaga, bukankah itu sangat mendadak dan terlalu terburu? Untuk menikah dengan anak rekan kerja Appanya saja belum terselesaikan, dan sekarang? Huh.

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya begitu saja, tidak lupa juga kacamata hitam ia pakai. Tentu saja untuk menghindari para _wartawan gila_ serta beberapa _kaum hawa_ yang terus mengikutinya. Well, Chanyeol memang cukup terkenal sebagai CEO ter-muda di Seoul. Tangan kanannya ia selipkan di salahsatu kantong celana kerjanya, _cool_. Dahinya masih saja mengekerut, dan pikirannya sangat kalut.

"Chanyeol!"

Teriakan seseorang yang Chanyeol yakini adalah yeoja, terdengar begitu kencang seakan menusuk telinganya. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Luhan Noona?" ujar Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bingung. Pasalnya, Luhan yang ia ketahui ini sedang _Honeymoon_. Dan.. Oh Astaga! Apa ia sudah pulang?

"Kau tambah tinggi saja, _jerapah_!" Ledeknya ketika sudah sampai tepat di depan Chanyeol. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah, bukti bahwa ia lelah mengejar _dongsaengnya_ ini.

"Nonna, kenapa bisa disini?" tanyanya bodoh yang langsung seketika mendapatkan satu jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Aish! Appo.. Nonna kenapa memukulku?" kesal Chanyeol seraya mengusap pelan kepalanya yang sakit akibat ulah _kakaknya_ ini. Well, Luhan memang kakak kandung dari Chanyeol. Dirinya baru saja sampai dari _Pulau Jeju_ bersama suaminya. _Oh Sehun_.

"Karena kau bertanya hal bodoh! Sudah rasakan itu!" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah mematung melihatnya masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Astaga noona! Kau mau apa?" kejar Chanyeol dengan raut kesalnya. Hancur sudah mood Chanyeol untuk hari.

.

.

Baekhyun mengecek kembali arlojinya. Mata puppy nya membulat ketika melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukan pukul 14.30 KST. Oh, bahkan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hari ini. Baekhyun dengan cepat membereskan perlahan berkas-berkas cukup pentingnya. Hari ini ia memang akan pulang cepat, tentu kalian tahu bukan alasannya?

"Baekhyunie?"

Suara halus namun terkesan dingin ini membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Kris _Sajangnim_?" kaget Baekhyun seraya membungkukan badannya dengan cepat. Baekhyun memang sangat sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Um, apa kita bisa bicara?" tanya Kris lagi dengan senyum tipis di akhir. Menurutnya, Baekhyun termasuk karyawan yang sangat mematahui peraturan kantor. Tidak pernah terlambat, dan selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan tepat waktu.

Baekhyun menatap kembali arloji di tangannya, "Ma..maaf Kris Sajangnim. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan orang tua ku, mungkin besok kita bisa bicarakan lagi." tolaknya dengan lembut, meski raut kecemasan tercipta dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Kris membuang nafasnya, "Baiklah, apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya kembali masih dengan senyum manisnya. Yeoja mungil di depannya ini hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Cha, aku antar. Kebetulan seluruh tugasku sudah selesai."

"Tidak ada penolakan, _Byun Baekhyun_." sambungnya cepat saat melihat mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka siap untuk bicara.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dengan atasannya ini, dirinya dengan segera mengambil tas di atas meja lalu memakainya dan mengikuti **Kris** untuk ke parkiran. Tidak lupa juga, beberapa tatapan para temannya yang merasa sangat iri dengan Baekhyun.

"Kris _Sajangnim_ , terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Maaf jika merepotkan,"ujarnya saat mobil bermerk _Lamborghini Veneno_ milik Kris berhenti tepat di halaman rumahnya.

"Jika sedang tidak di kantor, panggil saja aku Kris, Baekhyun-ah. Dan kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali." Ujarnya lagi-lagi dengan senyuman manis, membuat _bulu kuduk_ Baekhyun sedikit berdiri.

"Ah em, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok K..ris." ujar Baekhyun seraya membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Kris yang terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat mirip seperti _anak anjing_.

 _'_ _Andai kau mengerti perasaanku, Baekhyun-ah.'_

.

.

Baekhyun beserta keluarganya baru saja keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun yang hari mengenakan _maxi dress_ berwarna biru dongker dengan _bustier_ yang terdapat _lace_ diatasnya, terlihat bak seorang putri yang baru saja keluar dari _Mansion_. Beberapa yeoja yang sedang berlalu-lalang bahkan memandang takjub tubuh Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian dengan terburu mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya dengan cepat.

"Maaf jika menunggu lama," suara Tuan Byun mengintrupsikan bahwa dirinya baru sampai. Terlambatnya Keluarga Byun untuk datang dipertemuan ini, tentu saja ulah Baekhyun yang merengek agar acara ini dibatalkan. Astaga, seperti anak kecil bukan?

"Ah tidak apa Byun, silahkan duduk," suara tidak kalah beratnya mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. Tuan Park sendiri sengaja untuk membuat janji di _Restoran Kimchi Carnitas Fries_ miliknya. Hell, bukannya ia tidak ingin membuang-buang uang. Tetapi jika dirinya saja mempunyai restoran, kenapa tidak di manfaatkan?

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Dirinya cukup tercengang melihat postur tubuh Nyonya Park yang sangat _langsing_ , serta wajah cantiknya. Astaga! Bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak terlihat tua, padahal usianya sudah mengijak kepala 4.

"Kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Nyonya Park dengan nada bicara sangat lembut,

"Ah ne, eommani.." jawabnya cepat tidak kalah lembutnya.

 **"** **Ah maaf, aku baru saja kembali dari toilet."**

Suara berat dengan nada bicara datar, menggema hingga seluruh ruangan. Membuat seluruhnya menolehkan kepalanya melihat 'siapa' namja bersuara berat ini.

Baekhyun yang baru saja tersenyum, perlahan menegang mendengar suara berat yang sangat persis dengan 'seseorang' di masa lalu nya. Tidak ingin, terus digeluti rasa penasaran, Baekhyun dengan cepat mendongakan kepalanya, melihat siapa-pelaku-suara-berat-ini.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" lirihnya dengan tidak percaya. Baekhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya, bahkan lidahnya sangat kelu untuk berbicara setelah ini. Dan Baekhyun sangat ingin sekali mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

"Ka..kau? Kacamata?" lirih Chanyeol tidak kalah tercengangnya.

 _._

 ** _Flashback on._**

 _"_ _Chanyeol-ssi, aku menyukaimu." ujar yeoja berkacama bulat dengan rambut yang ia kuncir dua. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah coklat yang ingin ia berikan untuk sunbaenimnya ini. Dan tangan satunya lagi, ia gunakan untuk menarik rok pendek berwarna abu-abu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya meski terlalu pendek baginya. Yea, Baekhyun tengah duduk di bangku SHS. Dan ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan penampilannya ini. Tentu saja, ini semua ulah sahabatnya –Yixing– yang menyuruhnya untuk memakai ini semua._

 _Chanyeol tertawa dengan sangat gelinya. Bahkan tangannya memegang perutnya, tanda bahwa sakit jika tertawa terlalu lama._ _ **Sehun**_ _serta_ _ **Jongin**_ _yang terkenal sama 'brengsek' nya dengan Chanyeol ikut tertawa, meski Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tertawakan._

 _"_ _Apa kau bilang? Kau menyukaiku? Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mencengkram bahu Baekhyun sangat keras, membuat yeoja ini meringis kesakitan._

 _"_ _Asshh… sa..kit.. chanyeol-ssi. A..ku.. Byun Baekhyun.." ringis Baekhyun dengan wajah yang ia tundukan, jemari mungilnya menekan coklat di tangan tanda akan sakit itu. Air mata nya sudah berada di pelupuk mata, bahkan ia rasa sudah jatuh membasahi pipi._

 _"_ _Jika berbicara denganku, tatap wajahku_ _ **kacamata**_ _!"teriak Chanyeol seraya menarik dagu bawah Baekhyun untuk ia dongakan *ngerti kan?._.*._

 _Deg._

 _Hati Chanyeol terasa sangat nyeri melihat air mata Baekhyun yang menetes begitu saja tepat di depannya. Chanyeol merasa dirinya terlalu jahat saat ini. Chanyeol yang tidak ingin terus-menerus melihat air mata Baekhyun mengalir, dengan cepat ia menyesap bibir ranum Baekhyun. Menyesapnya dengan sangat kasar, lidahnya dengan lihai bermain di dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen apa saja yang berada di sana._

 _Baekhyun yang masih tercengangnya mendapat 'ciuman panas' dari seorang Park Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar, ini tidak benar. Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul keras dada bidang Chanyeol, persediaan oksigennya mulai menipis._

 _Chanyeol yang terbawa suasana, dengan cepat mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun di dinding sekolah. Lidahnya terus bermain di dalam sana, tidak memperdulikan sama sekali 'korban' nya yang kehabisan nafas saat ini._

 ** _Jongin_** _dan_ _ **Sehun**_ _yang masih berada di TKP dengan cepat mengusir seluruh siswa yang sedaritadi menyaksikan kejadian ini. Mereka berduapun ikut pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol berdua dengan Baekhyun di koridor sekolah yang masih berciuman panas._

 _"_ _Ahh…" satu lenguhan tidak sengaja Baekhyun keluarkan ketika lidah Chanyeol menjilat lehernya, satu gigitanpun Chanyeol berikan di leher mulus itu. menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan. Air matanya bahkan terus mengalir, membuat ciuman ini di bumbui rasa asin karena air matanya._

 _"_ _Hosh hosh hosh.." nafas keduanya terdengar terengah-engah tanda 'ciuman panas' itu baru saja berakhir. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya._

 _PLAK._

 _Satu tamparan cukup keras mengenai pipi Chanyeol, Air mata Baekhyun terus saja mengalir dengan derasnya. Tangan mungilnya bergetar, tidak menyangka jika akan melakukan ini._

 _"_ _Ka..kau! brengsek.. hiks." Ujarnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan satu buah coklat yang tergeletak di bawah kaki Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Banyak adik kelasnya yang sering menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan mungkin Chanyeol hanya akan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tetapi jika dengan Baekhyun…_ _ **berbeda**_ _._

 _Chanyeol yang tersadar jika ada ada sesuatu di bawah sana dengan cepat mengambilnya. Ini coklat pemberian Baekhyun. Dan dengan seribu rasa bersalah ia membawa coklat itu pergi._

 ** _Flashback off._**

 _._

"Aigoo.. kalian sudah mengenal?" ujar Nyonya Park dengan senyum mengembangnya. Hatinya sangat lega, melihat kedua orang yang akan menjadi pasangan ini. Toh dirinya tidak perlu lagi repot-repot untuk menyatukannya.

Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, seakan kembali berputar di kedua otak 'pasangan' ini. Tidak sadar, keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat meski tidak ketara. Dan menarik nafas panjang bersamaan. _Jodoh?_

"Ne..eomma." ujar Chanyeol seraya mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak percaya ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini, lihat saja tubuh rampingnya, _bokongnya_ yang berisi –meski ia belum lihat–, _payudara_ yang terlihat besar, dan wajahnya yang sangat cantik, dengan polesan _eyeliner_ di sekitar matanya. Jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia temui beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu kan. Maksud kami mempertemukan kalian berdua?" ujar Tuan Park memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Ne..Aboeji/Appa." ujar keduanya yang lagi-lagi secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, pernikahan kalian akan kami adakan 4 hari lagi."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi dengan seksama membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Chanyeol memandang kesal kedua orang tuanya, begitu juga Baekhyun. _Bukankah. Ini. Terlalu. Cepat?_

"Eomma…" rengek Baekhyun pelan memandang melas kedua orang tuanya.

Gemas akan tingkah Baekhyun, Nyonya Park dengan cepat mencubit pelan pipi merah Baekhyun. "Aigoo Baekhyunie.. kenapa kau sangat imut eoh?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Dan semuanya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun yang sangat ke-kanakan, terkecuali Chanyeol tentunya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah terdiam dengan arah pandang terus menuju kakinya. Bahkan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat ini. Well, asal kalian tahu saja, Baekhyun seperti ini karena ulah sang eomma yang baru saja pulang. Yeah, dirinya di tinggalkan berdua begitu saja dengan namja di masa lalunya. **_Chanyeol_** _._

 _Bayangkan! Chanyeol._

Uh astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantung berdegup kencang.

"Baekhyun," panggilan Chanyeol seketika membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun memberanikan menatap mata Chanyeol, "N..e?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf." ujarnya terus-terang, Chanyeol memang tipikal namja yang sangat tidak suka berbasa-basi. Maka tak ayal dirinya dirinya dikenal akan sikap dingin dan cueknya.

"Unt..uk?" ujarnya dengan nada bicara gugup.

"Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. " ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sangat datar.

Baekhyun sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Dirinya bahkan tidak percaya jika Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf. dan lagi.. Baekhyun tidak percaya jika Chanyeol masih mengingat kejadian 'itu'.

"Ti..tidak apa. Aku sudah melupakannya." ujarnya menjawab masih dengan nada lembutnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu dengan segera membuang nafasnya. Tidak mengucapkan embel-embel terimakasih ataupun yang lainnya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman dengan dirinya yang berada di sisi Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun juga merasa perasaan itu kembali muncul setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini hilang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung,

"Kenapa kau.. menerima perjodohan ini?" lanjutnya masih dengan tatapan menuju mata Chanyeol. Berusaha membaca isi pikiran namja ini, meski ia tahu tidak akan bisa.

"Agar jabatanku sebagai CEO tidak dialihkan kepada orang lain." Jawabnya seraya menyenderkan tubuh kokohnya di kursi.

Hati Baekhyun serasa menciut mendengar ini semua, tidak adakah alasan lain selain pekerjaan? Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kecut, "Oh.."

"Ah aku lupa. Jika kita sudah menikah nanti, jangan pernah sekalipun ikut campur **urusanku**! Dan satu lagi! jangan mengganggu hubunganku dengan **kekasihku**." Ujarnya dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'kekasihku.'

Deg.

Lidah Baekhyun terasa kelu kembali dengan seketika, entah mengapa hatinya sangat sakit mendengar ini. _Tidak tahukah Chanyeol, bahwa perasaan itu kembali muncul?_

"Baik, Chan..yeol. Bisa kau antar aku pulang? Ini sudah larut." ujar Baekhyun yang hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin terus merasakan sakit terlalu lama. Dan mungkin keputusannya ini terbaik.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tajamnya, sikap Baekhyun padanya berubah dengan cepat. "Apa perkataanku ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bicara dingin.

"Ti..dak." ujar Baekhyun masih berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Oh."

Chanyeol dengan segera berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku akan sikap dingin Chanyeol padanya, "Kau ingin pulang atau tidak? Setelah ini aku masih ada acara!" tegasnya dengan datar dan menusuk.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan cepat mengikuti Chanyeol. Air matanya ia seka dengan cepat. _Sakit_.

.

.

Mobil mewah keluaran terbaru milik Chanyeol baru saja berhenti tepat di depan halaman rumah Baekhyun. Tidak mereka ketahui, kedua orang tua Baekhyun tengah memperhatikan mereka dari dalam. Mungkin kalian bingung, dari mana Chanyeol tahu arah jalan rumah Baekhyun, yeah Nyonya Park sudah memberi seluruh info tentang Baekhyun. Meski Chanyeol mendengarnya cuma-cuma.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini, nafasnya ia buang begitu saja. Yeoja mungil ini dengan damai nya tertidur cukup pulas, dan Chanyeol baru menyadarinya.

"Aish! Kau menyusahkan saja, kacamata." umpat Chanyeol, seraya melepaskan sabuk pengaman di badan Baekhyun, membuat jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat mendengar deruan nafas Baekhyun yang sangat halus.

"Ch..chanyeol?"

Skakmat.

Chanyeol dengan terburu kembali duduk seperti semula, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa pada Baekhyun.

"I..ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku hanya ingin melepas sabuk pengamanmu. Kau tertidur dan oleh karena itu.. aku berniat membawa mu masuk. Ternyata kau sudah bangun." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

BLUSH.

Pipi Baekhyun seketika merona mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Dirinya sedikit menyesal karena harus terbangun di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kepalanya ia tundukan, tentu agar Chanyeol tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Pulanglah." perintah Chanyeol dengan singkat,jelas, serta padat.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, manik matanya masih tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. "Ter..imakasih Chanyeol. Maaf merepotkan." ujarnya cepat seraya membuka pintu mobil.

GREP.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun secara spontan, " _Jaljayo_."

.

.

 **TBC**

A/n:

Hello hello!

Maaf telat update, sebenernya mau update senin… tapi wifi mati+kuota abis xD. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang, maaf *bungkuk*.

Makasih untuk review, favorite, serta follow di Chapter 1. Aku ndak nyangka responnya cukup baik, hehee.. makasih guysss *cium*

Okeee, 15+ review? Next^^


	3. Chapter 3

Pipi Baekhyun seketika merona mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Dirinya sedikit menyesal karena harus terbangun di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kepalanya ia tundukan, tentu agar Chanyeol tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Pulanglah." perintah Chanyeol dengan singkat,jelas, serta padat.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, manik matanya masih tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. "Ter..imakasih Chanyeol. Maaf merepotkan." ujarnya cepat seraya membuka pintu mobil.

GREP.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun secara spontan, " _Jaljayo_."

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Marriage not dating**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol (23yo), Byun Baekhyun (22yo) ,Etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyesap kembali minuman yang sejak tadi berada di depannya, matanya terus menatap sebuah gedung pencakar langit tepat di depan café ini. Hingga akhirnya seorang namja berbadan tegap serta kokoh keluar meninggalkan gedung itu. Ya, itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun mungkin bisa dibilang ' _penguntit_ ' yang setia, tentu, karena dirinya sudah melakukan ini semua sejak satu tahun yang lalu meski kegiatan ini harus berhenti beberapa bulan. Tentu ini semua tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol, termasuk identitasnya.

Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya cukup tidak percaya bisa melihat kembali 'keadaan' _sunbaenimnya_ dulu, dan dirinya cukup berterimakasih pada teman kantornya karena sudah mengajaknya ke café ini. Café yang berdiri tepat di depan kantor Chanyeol. Karena inilah, Baekhyun selalu datang ke tempat ini saat jam makan siang tiba, yeah kantornya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari café ini.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Chanyeol, ia merasa jantungnya kembali merasakan degupan yang sangat kencang. Dan ia yakin, ia kembali jatuh pada namja yang sama, yaitu _Chanyeol_. Hari demi hari Baekhyun jalani seperti biasa, datang ke café melihat Chanyeol meninggalkan gedung. Hingga suatu hari, Baekhyun memasuki café dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah bersama seorang yeoja, posisi keduanya pun begitu intim. Dan sejak saat itu juga Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi mendatangi café, dan melupakan seorang _Park Chanyeol._

"Baek",

Lirih seseorang dengan suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia mendongakan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"C..hanyeol?" ujarnya tidak percaya, bahkan kedua bibirnya mengatup terbuka dan kedua matanya membulat begitu saja. Dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.. karena sepertinya misi kali ini gagal.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan sikapnya yang dingin. Ia seraya mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan perlahan, jantungnya kembali berdetak akibat namja berbadan jerapah ini. "A..ku.. hanya makan siang. Ya makan", jawabnya canggung dengan nada bicara ia buat setenang mungkin.

"Benarkah? Tapi sedaritadi aku perhatikan, kau hanya memandangi kantorku dengan minuman yang kau **isap** secara terus menerus", ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit penekanan dan terdengar sedikit ambigu.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, rona wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia tentu saja mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Dan karena itu, ia merasa malu. Yeah, pertama, ia tertangkap basah memperhatikan Chanyeol meski Chanyeol berkata memperhatikan kantornya, tapi ia tahu kemana arah bicara itu, dan tentu saja kepada namja itu, _Chanyeol_. Kedua, dirinya memang minim akan segala hal yang berbau dewasa, tetapi dirinya tidak terlalu polos ketika Chanyeol menggumamkan kata _isap_. _Oke_ , itu cukup memalukan.

"Ah benarkah, itu kantormu? Wah, itu sangat keren sekali!", jawab Baekhyun dengan raut wajah berusaha menyakinkan – _meski rona di wajahnya tidak kunjung hilang_ –

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, tentu Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun memperhatikannya tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat yeoja mungil ini bertambah merona. Segala kepenatannya di kantor, seketika hilang begitu saja saat melihat yeoja mungil ini. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti, kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba saja melangkah menuju café ini, dan ternyata dirinya di pertemukan kembali oleh Baekhyun. Setelah satu hari yang lalu meresmikan pernikahan _gila_ nya.

"Kau bekerja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengarah pada mata puppy yeoja ini. Entahlah, ia sangat suka melihat mata ini.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menetralkan kembali jantungnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bahkan jari-jemari mungilnya menyubit kecil pergelangan, berharap ia sedang tidak bermimpi. "Ne.."

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa melontarkan pertanyaan ini kepada Baekhyun.

Hening,

Keduanya masih kalut pada pikirannya masing-masing, hingga nada dering handphone terdengar, dan sangat mengganggu indra pendegaran. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan telfon genggam canggih itu dari kantong celana kerjanya, dan jari besarnya menggeser tanda menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeobseo?" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada lembut, sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup kembali bibirnya rapat-rapat saat tangan Chanyeol menyuruhnya diam.

"…"

"Aku sedang di café,"

"….."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan kembali ke kantor setelah ini",

"…."

"Tentu saja aku sendiri," jawab Chanyeol ragu-ragu, di depannya bahkan masih ada Baekhyun, **calon istrinya**. Dan hati Baekhyun terasa sakit, karena ia tidak dianggap.

"…"

"Baiklah, _nado sarangheyo chagi-ah_ " jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul di akhir. Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya harus merasakan kembali sakitnya, dengan sekuat tenaga, air matanya ia tahan, nafasnya ia usahakan kembali tenang. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Chanyeol, ia takut Chanyeol akan menganggapnya wanita lemah.

"Maaf aku menjawab telfon di depanmu," suara Chanyeol kembali seperti sengatan listrik bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol, saat air mata di pelupuk matanya tadi ia rasa sudah tidak ada. "Ah.. _gwenchana_ "

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menangis. "Jam makan siang sudah selesai, dan.. aku pergi", ujar nya cepat dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Bahkan niatnya untuk memesan minumanpun ia urungkan, karena ia.. tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis.

 **.**

 **Flasback again..**

Chanyeol baru saja sampai sekolah, nafasnya bahkan masih terengah-engah. Dan ia berlari kembali menuju kelas yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Karena ia ingin bertemu dengan 'seseorang' itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Chanyeol yang pagi tadi mendapat panggilan telfon dari Jongin, segera bergegas menuju sekolah. Ini sangat penting, dan tentu menyangkut masalah hatinya. Ya, Baekhyun si yeoja mungil culun serta berkacamata akan berpindah sekolah.

Baekhyun tentu mempunyai alasan untuk pindah, terutama karena sang Appa sedang membangun pabrik di Jepang dan tentu juga karena Chanyeol. Setelah 3 hari belakangan ini, ia menghindar tetapi Chanyeol selalu mengejarnya. Dan dia tidak ingin seperti ini secara terus-menerus. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta di pindahkan ke Jepang. Toh dengan begitu, Appanya tidak perlu lagi pulang-pergi setiap minggunya.

"Baek," lirih Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Chanyeol juga manusia, kakinya sedikit terkilir karena terus berlari, bajunya bahkan sudah bermandikan keringat, dan nafasnya masih belum juga normal.

Baekhyun tentu tidak tuli, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas panggilan itu. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun merutuki hatinya yang tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia merindukan suara berat ini. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memegang ujung tali tasnya meski sesekali tangannya menaikan kacamatanya yang turun. Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup tercengang melihat penampilan Chanyeol saat ini, ia sangat 'berantakan'.

Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan Baekhyun, nafasnya ia buat senormal mungkin. Hingga…

GREP.

Ia memeluk rengkuh tubuh mungil itu, wangi vanilla dirinya menguar seketika di indra penciuman Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan kedua air matanya, ia menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi…" lirih Chanyeol dengan air matanya yang menetes, ia berulang kali menyesap wangi rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu, "Aku harus pergi Chanyeol-ssi", ujarnya sekuat mungkin.

Chanyeol mempererat pelukan itu, kepalanya ia gelengkan berulang kali. " _Don't go.._ ", Ia bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, dan sekarang? Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, aku harus pergi", ujar Baekhyun seraya berusaha melepas dekapan itu meski Chanyeol sudah menguncinya. Kacamatanya bahkan sudah berembun akibat air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi.."

DEG.

Sebuah senyum bahagia, Baekhyun keluarkan meski Chanyeol tidak dapat melihatnya, tetapi lagi-lagi air matanya kembali mengalir. Ini tidak benar, siapa tahu saja Chanyeol sedang membual? Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar melepaskannya.

"B..aek?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun menjinjitkan kedua kakinya, dan mengecup bibir ranum Chanyeol sebanyak mungkin. Sebelum Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, dan ia menyesap bibir cherry Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Airmata keduanya bahkan tidak dapat di bendung, sampai Chanyeol melepaskannya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun menormalkan kembali nafasnya, hampir saja ia mati akibat ciuman itu. Dan jika boleh jujur, ia senang ketika Chanyeol kembali menciumnya. Meski akan menjadi ciuman terakhir kalinya.

"Baekhyuniee.." suara perempuan menggema di koridor kelas, itu Nyonya Byun. Nyonya Byun baru saja menyelesaikan urusan perpindahan putrinya ini, karena pesawat mereka akan berangkat 1 jam lagi.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya cepat, ia memeluk kembali tubuh Chanyeol dan melepaskannya cepat sebelum Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu.

"Lupakan perasaanmu, karena **aku mencintaimu**. Aku pergi," ujarnya seraya mengecup kembali bibir Chanyeol dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah mematung di tempat.

Sadar akan Baekhyun _nya_ tidak ada, Chanyeol berlari kembali mengejar Baekhyun. Dengan segenap tenaga dan ringisan kecil akibat kakinya, airmata terus saja mengalir. Hingga ia sudah tidak kuat lagi mengejar mobil Baekhyun, yang sudah meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

 ** _Jika kau mencintainya, maka kejarlah. Yakin kan padanya, bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya. Dan jangan sampai perpisahan menghalangi hubungan itu._**

 _Sekarang, Chanyeol sangat membenci sebuah perpisahan._

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, itu artinya jam pulang untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun menanti. Ia dengan semangatnya membereskan pekerjaannya yang baru saja selesai beberapa menit lalu, ia tidak ingin hari ini lembur karena ia berniat untuk tidur saat tiba di rumah nanti. Bahkan ia menolak kembali ajakan Bosnya – _Kris_ \- yang sempat tertunda kemarin. Entahlah, Baekhyun sangat butuh kasur saat ini.

Kaki mungilnya ia hentakan ke tanah seraya menunggu bus datang, matanya menatap kendaran yang berlalu-lalang, hingga suatu mobil berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Ch..anyeol?" lirihnya tidak percaya saat melihat namja berbadan tegap itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Chanyeol dengan terus-terang. Memang niatnya menemui Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya pulang, tentu ini semua perintah dari sang Eomma.

"A..pa!?"

Kesal karena jawaban Baekhyun yang terkesan membuang-buang waktu, Chanyeol dengan cepat menyeret tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobilnya. Tak jarang juga beberapa tatapan aneh diberikan untuknya.

BLAM.

Keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil, setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya, Baekhyun sendiri masih berkalut dengan pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Chanyeol _#AADC *okeabaikanxD*_

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu", jelas Chanyeol seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, dirinya terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi. Hingga mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan halte.

.

.

.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuang nafasnya dengan kasar, beberapa umpatan bahkan sudah mengumpul. Matanya memandang kesal yeoja mungil yang lagi-lagi tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sangat melelahkan? Kau selalu saja tertidur saat bersamaku."

Chanyeol masih berdiam diri di mobil, ia sedikit menimang-nimang langkah apa yang harus ia ambil saat ini. Sesekali matanya menatap yeoja mungil ini, takut-takut ia terbangun.

"Mungkin membawamu ke kamar, ide yang bagus."

Dan Chanyeol dengan perlahannya membuka sabuk pengaman yang melingkari badan Baekhyun, pintu mobil pun sudah ia buka, dengan telatennya ia menggendong _ala bridal style_ tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk.

"Annyeong, eommanim, aboeji", sapa Chanyeol saat melihat kedua 'calon' mertuanya menatap heran dirinya yang membawa Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku menjemput Baekhyun saat pulang kantor tiba, dan saat di mobil ia lagi-lagi tertidur. Mungkin pekerjaannya terlalu lelah, eommanim-aboeji" jelas Chanyeol serasa menjawab semuanya.

"Ah baiklah Chanyeolie, kamar Baekhyun di lantai 2 tepat di sebelah tangga, maaf merepotkan", jelas Nyonya Byun dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ah tidak kok eommanim, aku membawanya masuk dulu ne, permisi"

Chanyeol merasa tubuh Baekhyun sangatlah ringan, ia sendiri bahkan belum merasa lelah hingga saat ini. Dan dengan susah payahnya, ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Aish, kau menyusahkan sekali, kacamata, pendek, culun", ejek Chanyeol dengan senyum kecutnya dan ia menidurkan tubuh rengkuh Baekhyun di kasur berukuran sedang itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sendirinya, wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Pandangannya ia alihkan menuju penjuru kamar, wangi khas dari kamar ini sangat tercium menyengat olehnya. Hingga matanya terfokuskan pada suatu foto dekat nakas meja. Fotonya sangat familiar, karena itu.. fotonya. Ia itu Chanyeol. Di sebelahnyapun terdapat album foto yang berjudulkan 'Secret', dan dengan rasa seribu penasaran, Chanyeol membukanya. Dan lagi-lagi itu foto dirinya, dirinya yang sedang keluar gedung dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda. Dan Chanyeol menyimpulkan, Baekhyun adalah penggemar rahasianya.

"Ternyata kau masih sama, kacamata", ujar Chanyeol dengan senyumnya seraya mengusak halus rambut Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali menuju apartemennya, dahi mengkerut heran ketika mendapati seluruh lampunya sudah menyala dengan terang. Bahkan di atas meja makan sudah terpampang berbagai menu makan malam, yang sepertinya untuk dirinya.

"Oppa.." seru yeoja berambut panjang ini, dan mendekap tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang.

Chanyeol perlahan tersadar, ini semua ulah kekasihnya. Dan dengan senyuman yang masih tercipta ia membalikan tubuhnya seraya mendekap kembali tubuh kekasihnya. _Irene_.

"Ternyata ada penyusup yang datang," ujar Chanyeol menyesap wangi rambut sang kekasih.

"Aku bukan penyusup, oppa.." rengek Irene masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol,

"Aigoo , kau kenapa sangat lucu, eoh?" ujarnya seraya melepas dekapan, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sang kekasih.

"Yak! Oppa.." kesal Irene seraya mempoutkan bibirnya yang lagi-lagi mendapat kecupan dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku 'ingin'.." ujar Chanyeol dengan smirk diakhir,

"Park mesummm!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Big thanksss too:**

 **Chapter1:**

 **| Shin SeungGi, yeollo, Guest, Park dobi, Guest2, yousee, Misslah, chanbaek is real, SunBaek, Istiqomah813, Ginarahimagr, Skymoebius, phantom.d'esprit, Nadhefuji, 1004baekie, Chanbaek000, firashiner, bichan18, Nayeolpcy27, choiuri, sugarlight, etc. |**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **| dobi61, Misslah, Real ParkHana, bbhyun92, 1004baekie, ruthsiburian45, phantom.d'esprit, R110898, Nadhefuji, widurilusiana, yousee, bichan18, exindira, 97, neli amelia, etc |**

.

 **An:**

 **Maaf kalau belum ada yang kesebut, kalian semua tetap & selalu ada di hati akuh kok tenang ajaa~ *asek*. **

**Review again, please?^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Marriage not dating**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol (23yo), Byun Baekhyun (22yo) ,Etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan secara perlahan, dahinya mengkerut ketika mendapati dirinya yang sudah berada di kamar, terlebih lagi pakaian kantornya masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Dirinya mencoba memutar kembali memory nya, namun tidak bisa. Mungkin saja ini efek dirinya yang terlalu lelah, ia membuang nafasnya perlahan, tangannya seraya mengambil sebuah alarm di nakas meja, dan dirinya cukup tercengang mendapati waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi. Dan dirinya segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Loh, Baekhyunie?", kaget Nyonya Byun dengan pandangan aneh ketika mendapati anaknya sudah rapih dengan pakaian kantor.

Gantian, kini Baekhyun yang memandang aneh eommanya, "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?", tanyanya dengan sangat polos.

"Aigoo, aku lupa memberitahumu, hari ini kau dan Chanyeol harus pergi ke butik. Kalian harus memilih baju mana yang akan dipakai besok. Tenang saja butik itu milik noona nya Chanyeol.", jelas Nyonya Byun seraya menyeret anaknya untuk duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun cukup tercengang mendengarnya, pasalnya ia sangat tahu jika Chanyeol mempunyai satu kakak perempuan. Tentu ini semua ia ketahui karena dirinya adalah 'penguntit setia' seorang Park Chanyeol sejak SHS dulu. Dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia sedikit membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jika bertemu dengan 'kakak ipar' nya nanti.

"Yak! Eomma… aku harus bekerja, hari ini aku harus mengerjakan banyak sekali tugas", elaknya meski hatinya tidak ingin berkata seperti itu. Jujur saja, ia sangat merasa senang saat ini.

"Eomma sudah meminta izin pada Bosmu, dan ia mengijinkannya",

Baekhyun memandang kesal eommanya, eommanya memang selalu saja mempunyai seribu satu alasan dan itu sangat membuatnya jengkel, "Oh, ya eomma.. kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa di kamar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Nyonya Byun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi anaknya, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Chanyeol mengantarmu pulang, Baek. Tetapi, kau malah tertidur dengan pulasnya di mobil, dan akhirnya ia membawamu masuk ke kamar." jelas Nyonya Byun seraya membalikan halaman majalah yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini sangat memalukan. Pasti aku sangat berat," lirih Baekhyun meski wajahnya sudah memanas. Ia sebenarnya cukup senang karena Chanyeol bersikap cukup baik padanya.

"Sudah cepat ganti baju, ingat! Kau harus terlihat cantik di depan suamimu," goda Nyonya Byun yang seketika membuat wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah, Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan mempunyai suami seorang _Park Chanyeol_ , ya meskipun pernikahan ini tidak Chanyeol inginkan.

"Yak!", kesal Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi memasuki kamarnya. _Demi Tuhan! Ini hanya sebuah perjodohan . . ._

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang kesal eomma nya yang tengah memasak di dapur apartemennya. Tentu, ini semua karena acara tidurnya yang terganggu akibat teriakan eommanya yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Demi Tuhan! Ia bahkan baru tidur pukul 2 pagi, dan.. yeah dirinya semalaman menghabiskan waktunya dengan _Irene_ dan sedikit _meminum apa yang seharusnya tidak ia minum_ lalu berakhir di ranjang bersama _Irene_. Ia bahkan, tidak mengantar kekasihnya pulang, tentu karena dirinya yang sudah terlewat 'teler' dan _Irene_ tidak pernah ingin dan mau menginap, mengingat Nyonya Park selalu datang setiap paginya.

Chanyeol juga merutuki nasibnya, yang lagi-lagi harus menuruti permintaan sang Eomma untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Astaga, bahkan hari ini akan ada _meeting._ Dan sang eomma mengacaukan segala catatannya untuk hari ini.

"Eomma.. kenapa aku harus menjemputnya!? Ia sudah besar dan bisa pergi sendiri," rengek Chanyeol seraya mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Terkuak sudah sifat Chanyeol ketika bersama sang eomma, merengek layaknya anak kecil dan sangat manja. Sangat berbeda dengan sifatnya di kantor.

"Kau akan pergi dengannya," jawab Nyonya Park dengan kedua tangannya yang masih sibuk di depan kompor.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Apa-apaan! Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah-mentah, meski hati kecilnya ingin sekali bertemu Baekhyun.

"Aish, anak ini! Nanti ajak dia ke butik noonamu, aku sudah bicara dengannya. Nanti kalian tinggal pilih saja baju mana yang kalian pakai esok", ujarnya menjelaskan. Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan penuturan eommanya, ia sendiri lupa dengan 'pernikahan' bodoh yang akan di gelar esok hari.

"Cepat makan lalu bergegas mandi, kasihan Baekhyunie polosku harus menunggumu terlalu lama," ujar Nyonya Park seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang makan. Chanyeol memandang kesal sang eomma. Demi Tuhan! Eommanya tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini, bahkan dengan _Irene_ sekalipun.

"Dasar orang tua," kesal Chanyeol dan melahap sarapan paginya cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, dan membuangnya secara cepat. Ini sudah ia lakukan sejak mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak dengan kecepatan yang maksimum, dan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Setelah ia rasa cukup untuk menormalkan-kembali-detak-jantungnya, akhirnya ia dengan perlahan menuruni mobil meski dirinya sedikit tidak yakin.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah terduduk di sofa bersama sang eomma. Baekhyun bahkan sangat terlihat cantik dengan _rok_ bermotif _bunga_ dan _sweater_ polosnya untuk menutupi bagian atasnya, tidak lupa juga _flatshoes_ yang ia gunakan serta rambut berwarna _brown_ yang ia _curly_. Tidak salah memang, jika teman-teman kantornya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _barbie hidup_.

"Baekhyun, eomma dengar kau sudah saling mengenal dengan Chanyeolie ya?", tanya Nyonya Byun dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Ne", Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia sedikit takut jika sang eomma mengingat 'kejadian' itu. Kejadian yang sangat langka terjadi tepat di depan mata sang eomma, meski Baekhyun tahu ini semua kesalahannya karena mencium _sunbaenim_ nya di koridor sekolah.

"Eomma seperti pernah melihatnya dulu", terang Nyonya Byun yang seketika membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang, dugaannya memang tidak pernah salah. Dan untung saja, ini semua sudah ia wanti-wanti sejak kemarin.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dan ia sangat yakin jika itu adalah _Chanyeol_. "Ah itu pasti Chanyeolie, sudah cepat temui dia. Titipkan salam eomma untuknya", ujar Nyonya Byun cepat seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun agar segera membuka pintu rumah.

"Hai." Baekhyun tidak berbohong bahwa Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan saat ini. Dengan kaos hitam serta jaket yang menutupinya, serta celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu nike berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. Dan ini sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sering ia lihat di kantor.

Chanyeol yang sedaritadi tidak berkedip melihat _barbie_ di depannya, kembali merutuki hatinya dan berharap agar perasaan itu tidak kembali datang kepadanya.

"Ehem", dehemnya berusaha mencairkan suasana, jujur saja ia cukup terpesona melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini. "Dimana eommamu?", tanyanya melanjutkan.

"Di dalam, eomma menitipkan salam untukmu", ujar Baekhyun dengan arah matanya yang tidak menatap Chanyeol, ia tidak berani untuk melakukan itu.

"Oh, baiklah, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ambil lagi di dalam?", tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang sudah tidak lagi dingin seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tas jenjangnya memang sudah ia pakai sejak tadi. "Kajja".

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan parkiran, keduanya baru saja sampai setelah 15 menit harus menempuh perjalanan untuk sampai di butik ini. Keduanya masih saja diam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memulai bicara, _egois._

Baekhyun tidak henti-henti menggumamkan kata 'wow', butik Luhan memang sangat terlihat menakjubkan. Bahkan desain gaun dan dress yang terpampang disana terlihat begitu cantik dan indah di matanya.

"Annyeong, Baekhyunie?", sapa Luhan ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah berada di depannya, dengan Chanyeol juga di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, Luhan yang berdiri tepat di depannya ini, ternyata beribu-ribu kali lebih cantik dari yang ia bayangkan. Astaga, bahkan ia merasa sudah tidak pantas lagi di gadang-gadang dengan sebutan _barbie hidup_. "Annyeong, Luhan eonnie", balasnya membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedikit bingung.

"Huh? Kau sudah mengetahui namaku?", tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua bola matanya, lagi-lagi ia berbuat kesalahan. Dan kali ini cukup membuatnya tergagap dengan sempurna. "Ne, eomma sudah menceritakannya padaku", ujarnya dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan dan senyuman yang ia buat polos di akhir.

"Aigoo, Baekhyunie imut sekali eoh?", gemas Luhan seraya mencubit pelan kedua pipi tirus Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang berada tepat di samping Baekhyun, ikut tersenyum meski sangat tipis dan tidak ketara.

"Baekhyunie, aku akan menunjukan beberapa gaun terbaiku, dan kau bisa memilihnya", ajak Luhan seraya menggandeng lengan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

Chanyeol memandang kedua gadis yang secara perlahan mulai meninggalkannya, ia sedikit tidak percaya, Baekhyun sangat gampang untuk berbaur dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Bahkan saat ini ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan _Irene_. Entahlah, Baekhyun serasa sudah mengambil alih hatinya, _mungkin_.

"Ya Chanyeol! Kau sedang kerja sambilan menjadi patung di butiku?", sindir Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh,

Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai tersadar, akhirnya mengikuti keduanya untuk memilih gaun. Meski raut kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan serta Chanyeol tengah terduduk di salah satu Restorant Korea yang berada tidak jauh dari butik Luhan. Tentu saja, ide gila ini tercetus oleh Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri, sudah memilih berbagai macam pasang jas-gaun yang akan dipakai esok. Baekhyun yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Luhan pun sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terus memegang telfon genggamnya, bahkan sikap Chanyeol saat ini seolah-olah membuat dirinya terlelap dalam dunianya sendiri.

Chanyeol yang tengah memandang telfon genggamnya, perlahan tersenyum lebar. Layar handphone nya yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis dengan senyum manisnya, membuatnya bertambah tersenyum. Ia seperti terhipnotis ketika melihat foto di depan layar ini. Dan dengan cepat, ia menggeser layar itu. Karena itu panggilan dari Irene.

"Yeobseo?" sapa Chanyeol dengan semangat,

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk 'mengobrol' dengan spontan terhenti secara bersamaan. Baekhyun menatap pria di depannya ini, lagi-lagi senyum kecut ia berikan seraya menundukan kepalanya. Karena ia sangat yakin, bahwa itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

"….."

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, kau sedang dimana?" tanyanya seolah tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Tangan Luhan seketika sangat gatal, ia ingin sekali mencubit dengan kencang kedua lengan Chanyeol, terlebih semburan panasnya serasa ingin keluar. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang tengah tertunduk, dan saat itu juga ia dapat merasakan sakitnya hati Baekhyun.

"…."

"Aku sedang di restoran korea tepat di depan tempatmu sekarang, kemarilah. Kebetulan aku sedang bersama Luhan noona", ujarnya cepat yang lagi-lagi tidak menganggap keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas, pelupuk matanya secara perlahan terasa begitu berat, tangannya perlahan bergetar. Dan kini ia, menangis dalam diam.

Setelah terputusnya panggilan itu, Luhan dengan kesal menggebrak meja. Ia tidak peduli tatapan para pengunjung yang memandangnya aneh. Ia juga tidak perduli tengah menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Karena ia sangat tahu, Baekhyun sudah mencintai Chanyeol sejak SHS dulu, ini semua tentu ia ketahui beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Baekhyun bercerita banyak padanya. Dan kini, ia tengah membela 'adik iparnya'.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Park Chanyeol!" bentak Luhan dengan penekanan seraya menyeret Baekhyun untuk keluar dari restoran.

Dan Chanyeol hanya memandang kedua gadis yang keluar restorant dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

Luhan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke butiknya, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang ia lontarkan sejak meninggalkan restorant. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya cukup terkejut ketika melihat sikap Luhan tadi, dan lagi ia cukup menyesal menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan. Tapi, bukankah ini sebuah berita yang bagus? Seluruh pihak berada pada dirinya?

"Luhan eonnie", lirihnya dengan takut-takut. Luhan yang berada di depannya saat ini, menarik nafasnya sekali lagi. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap adiknya, Chanyeol. Tidak pernah berhenti meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya.

"Maafkan adiku, aku sebagai noona _nya_ sangat malu dengan sikap dia yang seperti itu", ujarnya dengan sangat pasrah. Ia bahkan yakin jika Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkan sikap adiknya.

"Tidak apa, Luhan eonnie",

Tetapi, Baekhyun sangat-sangat berbeda. Disaat seperti ini dia masih mau memaafkan kesalahan namja kelewat _brengsek_ ini.

Luhan menatap wajah Baekhyun, tidak ada raut kekecewaan di wajah itu. Dan ia sangat yakin, Baekhyun tengah memendamnya saat ini. "Kau . . . kau bilang kau tidak apa? Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Aku tahu kau tengah menahannya!", kesal Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan kakak iparnya, memang ada benarnya juga, ia tengah menahan sesuatu saat ini agar tidak keluar. "Aku-baik-baik-saja eonnie",

Luhan cukup merasa iba dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu sangat mencintai adiknya, tetapi adiknya dengan gampangnya _mencampakan_ gadis mungil ini tepat di depannya. Dan sekarang, Luhan sedikit tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Karena ia tahu, hari ini Chanyeol akan pulang kerumah utama. Dan ia siap untuk memakinya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang satu-persatu para tamu yang perlahan meninggalkan ballroom dari atas panggung sana. Tangan kekar Chanyeol melingkar pada pinggangnya sejak tadi, dan ia sedikit tidak percaya hari ini bisa ia lewati dengan begitu lancar. Tidak ada gangguan sedikitpun, termasuk Irene. Baekhyun sendiri yang sangat terlihat cantik hari ini, tersenyum dengan tulusnya. Tidak seperti suaminya yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya.

Tunggu.. suami? Hell yeah, keduanya baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu melangsungkan pernikahan. Ini memang pernikahan, tetapi bukan pernikahan yang sebenarnya.

"Baekhyuniee, suami mu bisu? Sedari tadi aku hanya melihatnya terdiam",sindir Luhan dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun, mulai terlepas. Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan keduanya entah kemana tanpa memberi sepatah katapun.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar, ini memang berat. "Luhan eonnie, sepertinya para tamu sudah mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Bolehkah aku berganti baju?", tanyanya

"Kajja," ajak Luhan yang lagi-lagi harus melihat wajah polos Baekhyun meskipun ia tahu gadis ini menyimpan beribu luka di dalamnya.

.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai berganti baju, dengan cepat mencari Chanyeol yang mungkin masih berada di ballroom sana. Meski ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan tindakannya ini. Mata puppynya yang cukup tajam, perlahan menangkap sosok jerapah itu. Chanyeol, di pojok sana tengah bebicara dengan seorang gadis yang menurutnya seumuran dengannya. Langkahnya sudah berhenti sejak tadi, tubuhnya seakan melemas kembali, dan dengan segenap kekuatannya ia memutar arah agar kembali menuju hotel. Ia tidak ingin secara terus-menerus merasakan sakit ini.

"Baekhyun!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membalikan badannya.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di apartemen, kau tidur saja sendiri di hotel. Ingat, kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun. Jika mereka bertanya, katakan saja aku sudah terlelap. Dan besok, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan tinggal di apartemen", jelasnya yang hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Sudah jelas, ini semua memang terasa sulit bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Maaf telat, aku baru dapet wifi untuk publish cerita ini hehehe :'D. gimana-gimana? Pusing ya sama ceritanya yang berlibet-libet gini? Aku emang sengaja sih kayak gini, jadi chapter depan baru semuanya akan dimulai *asik*._**

 ** _Bhaytheway, thank youuuu again for follow, favorite, and review :* . Aku seneng banget serius, dan itu jadi bikin aku semangat untuk ngetik ini hehehe._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Balasan review Chapter 3]_**

 ** _widurilusiana:_** _Iya Chanyeol emang pernah suka sama Baekhyun dulu, dan soal kenapa sikap Chanyeol yang gimana gitu sama Baekhyun.. itu masih rahasia :p_

 ** _chanmeeh:_** _Ayo coba baca lagi Chapter kemarin hehehe, Chanyeol emang suka sama Baekhyun kok.. Nah kalo soal sikap dinginnya dia ke Baekhyun, itu masih jadi rahasia ya :p_

 ** _Luhanssi:_** _Chanyeol engga pernah pacaran ya sama Baekhyun pas SHS dulu hehe, kalo soal flashback lagi mungkin di Chapter depan ya. Karna kalo flashback mulu, nanti pada bosen hehe^^_

 _._

 ** _Kalo masih ada yang bingung, bisa line aku untuk tanya-tanya *halah wkwk, id line aku: ssafinah . thank youuu sekali lagi^^^^_**

 ** _Review again gais?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Marriage not dating**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol (23yo), Byun Baekhyun (22yo) ,Etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki apartemen yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka nantinya, empat koper keduanya berdiri dengan jelas di kedua sisi masing-masing. Dan setelah memencet beberapa password, Chanyeol memasuki apartemen terlebih dahulu. Ini adalah apartemennya yang dulu, dan ia sengaja tidak membeli apartemen lagi. Mengingat dirinya yang sudah terlewat nyaman dengan apartemennya.

Baekhyun terduduk di sofa, pandangannya menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Apartement ini sangat besar dan lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk ditempati dua orang seperti mereka. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ia harus melihat lukisan itu. Lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang wanita cantik yang memang mirip dengannya, tapi ia tahu itu bukan dirinya. Melainkan, kekasih Chanyeol.

"Kau tidur di kamar tamu, tidaka apakan?" tanya Chanyeol seolah membuyarkan semuanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dan memasuki kamarnya dengan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar dentuman pintu Chanyeol, namun ia hiraukan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya, dan ia lebih memilih untuk membereskan kamarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, sudah resmi mempunyai suami tetapi tidur tetap sendiri", ejeknya sendiri dengan senyum kecutnya. Memang benar, ini semua terasa sulit dan juga menyakitkan. Karena ini, baru saja di mulai.

.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya, tetapi sebuah suara bel apartementnya mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Bahkan, ia belum terlelap dari tidurnya. Dengan berat hati, ia melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika mendapati seorang Ahjussi dengan jaket bertuliskan ' _driver pizza'_ yang kini tengah membawa dua box _pizza_. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak memesan pizza sejak tadi sampai. Dan dengan cepat ia berfikir bahwa ini semua adalah ulah Chanyeol.

"Pesan antar dua box pizza, atas nama Chanyeol", ujar Ahjussi serasa menjawab semua kebingungan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, dan ia menerimanya dengan cepat. Tidak lupa juga ia membayarnya dengan sedikit imbalan. Baekhyun menaruh kedua box itu di meja depan tv. Kemudian, ia berlari kecil untuk menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa kau memesan pizza?", teriaknya dan tidak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau memesan untuk siapa? Kenapa banyak sekali?", tanya Baekhyun lagi seraya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang menuju sofa.

Chanyeol terduduk dengan perlahan, kini manik matanya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, "Ini semua sudah kau bayar?" tanya mendelik dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh istrinya ini.

"Aku akan menggantinya", ujarnya cepat seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Tidak per…" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berlalu dengan dua box pizza menuju kamarnya. Dan kini ia hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar. Langkahnya untuk mendekati Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus gagal.

"Mungkin dilain waktu," ujarnya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Tangannya mengambil handphone tepat di nakas meja, dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Cukup lama memang ia tertidur yang notabenenya terjadi sejak sore tadi.

Baekhyun sendiri terbangun karena pendengarannya cukup terganggu oleh suara bising tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Yang tentu saja, itu kamar Chanyeol. Terlebih lagi, suara itu lebih mirip seperti _desahan_. Karena tidak ingin terus digeluti rasa penasaran, maka ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Melihatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun cukup tercengang ketika mendapati ruang utama apartementnya sangat berantakan. Terlebih lagi, beberapa botol alkohol yang tergeletak dengan keadaan kosong. Dan juga sepasang baju yeoja dan namja yang jatuh tidak beraturan. Ia dengan perlahan mendekati sumber suara, dan lagi-lagi hatinya harus merasakan sakit ketika mendapati namja yang ia cintai tengah bercinta.

Cairan bening serta asin perlahan menetes membahasi pipi gadis mungil ini. Ia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu kamar suaminya, dan menampar yeoja yang tengah bercinta dengan suaminya itu. Tetapi, ia tahu. Ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk melakukan itu. Perkataan suaminya, seakan terngiang di otaknya, ' _Jika kita sudah menikah nanti, jangan pernah sekalipun ikut campur_ _ **urusanku**_ _! Dan satu lagi! jangan mengganggu hubunganku dengan_ _ **kekasihku'.**_ Lagi-lagi ia harus menjadi pihak terlemah disini.

"Lebih baik, aku bereskan kekacauan ini", lirihnya seraya menghapus kedua air matanya. Tangannya dengan telaten membersihkan ini semua. Meski sesekali indra pendengarannya mendengar kembali desahan itu. Dan air matanya harus jatuh kembali saat itu juga.

"Kau bukan wanita lemah, semangat!", ujarnya kembali menyemangati diri sendiri. Senyum lemah terlukis di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ini sudah menyangkut masalah hatinya.

Sebuah catatan kembali, karena Chanyeol melakukan perbuatan kejinya lagi. Terlebih statusnya yang sudah berganti menjadi suami.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya setelah ia mendengar pintu apartement yang tertutup. Ia yakin kekasih Chanyeol itu sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Meski ia harus menunggu sejak terbangun tadi, hingga sekarang pukul 6pagi. Cukup jenuh memang, tetapi ini semua ia lakukan karena ia ingin mempertanyakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, duduklah. Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu", perintah Baekhyun seraya membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

Chanyeol yang memang sudah sangat lapar, akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk di depan kompor. Chanyeol cukup terkesima dengan Baekhyun yang sangat pandai memasak dan juga memasakan sesuatu untuknya. Bahkan kekasihnya tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya.

"Cha, nasi goreng special sudah matang, selamat makan", ujar Baekhyun riang meski ia ingin sekali menangis melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang berantakan saat ini.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melahap sarapannya, pandangannya sesekali menuju pada Baekhyun yang juga tengah makan.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku bertanya?", ujar Baekhyun di tengah kunyahan makannya.

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan dinginnya, dan dengan jelas ia mengangguk meski dengan ragu.

Baekhyun memberhentikan makannya perlahan, ia menarik nafas perlahan, "Se..sejak kapan kau seperti ini? Bermabukan dan juga…melakukan itu," ujar Baekhyun dengan tergagap. Jujur saja, ia cukup takut saat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Chanyeol cepat dan menyelesaikan makannya seraya berlalu menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah terpatung saat ini.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak menanyakannya", lirih Baekhyun seraya menyelesaikan makannya. Moodnya secara tiba-tiba saja memburuk saat ini.

.

Baekhyun sudah rapih dengan pakaian kantornya, ia memang berniat untuk memulai kembali semua aktivitasnya hari ini. Tangannya mengambil tas kantornya cepat. Dan setelah ia rasa _sempurna_ , ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah rapih sama sepertinya.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar, "Beke..rja" ujarnya dengan menunduk.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Mau pergi bersama?", tawarnya seketika membuat Baekhyun seolah merasa mimpi. Padahal satu jam yang lalu, Chanyeol masih bersikap dingin padanya. Dan ia mengklaim bahwa sikap Chanyeol tidak dapat ditebak.

Tangan Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang mungil Baekhyun setelah ia mendengar persetujuan dari gadis mungil ini.

Ya, sikap Chanyeol memang tidak bisa di tebak.

.

* * *

.

Setelah ia rasa seluruh tugasnya selesai, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Badannya terasa sedikit pegal, dan ia ingin sekali tertidur saat ini juga. Tapi, langkahnya harus terhenti setelah mendengar panggilan namja yang bernada dingin.

"Apa kau mempunyai waktu, _Byun_?", tanya namja bernada dingin ini.

Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya yang ingin sekali tertidur, ia sedikit penasaran dengan sajangnimnya yang sejak kemarin ingin sekali berbicara dengannya.

"Tidak, _sajangnim_ ", ujarnya dengan senyum khasnya.

Kris –sajangnimnya– mengembangkan senyumnya yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan, dan dengan cepat ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju parkiran. Baekhyun yang cukup terkejut dengan sikap Kris perlahan mulai terbiasa, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kini otaknya tengah berkutat memikirkan sikap Kris, apa ia belum tahu jika dirinya sudah menikah?

Namja berbadan tinggi yang tengah menunggu di dalam mobil, perlahan pandangannya terusik oleh dua pasang namja dan yeoja yang tengah bergandengan menuju mobil mewah. Ia tidak suka melihatnya, bagaimana si yeoja terlihat biasa saja saat tangannya di gandeng oleh namja di depannya. Dan wajah namja berbadan tinggi ini memerah karena menahan amarah dan nafasnya yang memburu. Karena ia tengah cemburu.

.

Baekhyun dan Kris telah sampai di salah satu cafe yang berada tidak jauh dari kantor keduanya. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Kris. Jus strawberry kesukaannya sudah berada di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan cepat ia menyesapnya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan Kris yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan", ujar Kris seraya membuat Baekhyun mengehentikan aksi minumnya.

Baekhyun menjauhkan jangkauan minumannya, dan memberanikan menatap sajangnimnya ini dengan serius. "Tanyakan saja, Kris", ujarnya yang hampir saja mengucapkan panggilan formal.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanya Kris to the point. Tentu ini seperti sambaran petir bagi Baekhyun. Dan dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya, tanda membenarkan ucapan sajangnimnya.

Gantian, kini Kris yang seperti tersambar petir. Ini merupakan kabar terburuk yang pernah ia dengar. Ia merutuki segala keterlambatannya yang tidak dengan cepat menyatakan perasaannya selama ini. Ya, Kris menyukai karyawannya ini.

Kris menarik nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri meski ia tahu tidak bisa. "Oh, baiklah. Selamat.", ujarnya dengan amat penuh ketegaran. Jika ia tidak tahu malu, mungkin ia akan menyatakan perasaannya saat ini juga. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, raut kebingungan terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya, "Terimakasih, Kris"ujarnya meski masih bertanya-tanya tujuan Kris membawanya kesini untuk apa.

"Baek," suara berat serta terdengar menusuk membuat Baekhyun membalikan badannya dengan cepat. Dan hampir saja, ia menjerit kaget ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ch..anyeol", lirihnya dengan tergagap. Astaga! Baekhyun merasa akan mati saat ini juga.

Kris yang sama tercengangnya dengan Baekhyun, perlahan mulai kembali normal. "Aku Kris, bos Baekhyun", ujarnya cepat berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Chanyeol memandang remeh namja di depannya ini, "Aku Chanyeol. **Suami** Baekhyun.", ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan. Sebuah senyum kecut tidak lupa ia berikan di akhir. Dan ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya yang sudah berada di pucuk kepalanya.

"Baek, ayo pulang", perintahnya tegas masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya kali ini. Mengantar Baekhyun, lalu menunggunya hingga jam pulang. Ia seperti terhipnotis.

Baekhyun merasakan degup jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat, "Baiklah. Kris sajangnim, maaf aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Aku permisi", ujar Baekhyun cepat dan menunduk tanda hormat. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya dengan perlahan menggandeng Baekhyun untuk menuju mobil.

"Ka..u kenapa bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan masih lurus kedepan, ia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Terlebih namja berbadan tinggi ini, tengah menyetir.

"Aku suamimu. Tentu aku tahu semua aktivitasmu", ujar Chanyeol yang seketika membuat Baekhyun tercekat. _'aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu, Park'_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, pikirannya saat ini perlu ketenangan. Hingga ia tidak tersadar karena sudah menuju alam mimpinya.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun tepat di kasur empuk milik gadis ini. Gadis ini lagi-lagi tertidur saat perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol sendiri tidak habis pikir dengannya, bagaimana bisa tertidur sepulas itu dalam keadaan terduduk. Chanyeol membuang nafasnya, tangannya perlahan mengusak pelan rambut surai Baekhyun. Ia memandang lekat-lekat wajah gadis ini. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol sangat menyukai wajah Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap.

"Maafkan sikap dinginku ini, Baek."

"Aku tahu, kau menangis ketika mendengar semua penuturan yang menyakitkan dari diriku. Sungguh maafkan aku." Lirihan Chanyeol yang sangat tiba-tiba dan terdengar tulus.

Chanyeol bersikap dingin seperti ini, tentu saja ada alasannya. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tiba-tiba saja bersikap dingin, apalagi dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepat saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke Jepang, ia menjadi berubah. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang ceria, tidak ada Chanyeol yang jahil, dan juga tidak ada Chanyeol yang mudah tersenyum. Sikapnya berubah secara perlahan menjadi dingin. Ia juga mulai menjadi tertutup. Tidak ingin berbicara oleh siapapun, terkecuali orang terdekatnya. Ia memang sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan terus menjadi Chanyeol yang dingin tanpa pengecualian siapapun.

Sakit. Yea, hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit ketika menghadapi perpisahan itu. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berguna lagi kala Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Dan saat itu juga ia mulai perlahan membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya. Dan membenci Baekhyun menjadi pilihannya. Meski ia tahu, perasaannya tidak akan pernah hilang. Irene adalah pelampiasaannya selama ini.

"Ch..anyeol?", suara serak khas bangun tidur membuyarkan segala lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang yeoja yang baru saja terbangun, Baekhyun masih saja terlihat cantik.

"Ya..?" ujarnya menjawab, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu dengan dirinya yang sangat aneh hari ini.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan raut kebingungan, "Um, maaf tapi aku ingin mandi. Kau tidak apa aku tinggal sendiri?" ujarnya.

"Ah… lagipula aku akan kembali ke kamar", ujar Chanyeol cepat seraya menggaruk tengkuknya asal.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan memasakan sesuatu untuk makan malam", ujar Baekhyun dengan senyumnya. Dan ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Baekhyun sendiri tengah membersihkan piring kotor yang ia gunakan tadi. Sementara Chanyeol, tengah terduduk dengan buah di tangannya. Pandangannya tidak terlepas sejak tadi dari Baekhyun. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan serta pesan singkat Irene yang masuk sejak tadi. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti terhipnotis.

"Chanyeol, aku rasa ini sudah larut. Dan aku ingin ke kamar, apa kau tidak apa aku tinggalkan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut,

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau mau, tidur berdua denganku malam ini?" tanyanya yang entah begitu saja terucap dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun merasakan kembali jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang, ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan semua ini. Ia berharap tidak sedang bermimpi ataupun melamun. "Aku rasa tidak buruk," ujarnya menjawab.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Di satu kasur yang sama, dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Baek, apa kau sudah terlelap?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja membuat tubuh Baekhyun sontak menegang. Ia memang belum terlelap sejak tadi.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Arah matanya tidak berani menatap namja di hadapannya ini.

"Namja di café tadi, benar bosmu?" tanyanya lagi

Baekhyun hanya mengganggukan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka jika kau sedekat itu dengannya", ujar Chanyeol langsung.

Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun hampir mati karena terkejut.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Thank you again for review, follow, and favorite^^ ohiya, mungkin story ini akan aku update seminggu sekali. Mengingat aku udah kelas 9 jadi banyak tugas sekolah setiap harinya u,u . maaf sekali lagi, tapi aku usahain update cepet.. tetapi tergantung review juga sih :p_**

 ** _Dan…. Review lagi please?:D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Marriage not dating**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol (23yo), Byun Baekhyun (22yo) ,Etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya setelah ia merasakan beberapa pergerakan. Dan sebuah kekehan ia keluarkan kala melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang begitu 'lucu' menurutnya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil _telfon genggam_ nya di nakas meja lalu memotret Chanyeol yang kini tengah tertidur. Ingat! Baekhyun adalah 'penguntit setia' seorang _Park Chanyeol_ dan olehkarena itu ia melakukan ini. Lumayan, menambah koleksi pribadinya.

"Kau membuat perasaan itu semakin dalam, Yeol"

Setelah ia rasa cukup memandangi wajah suaminya dan juga memotretnya, ia dengan cepat bergegas untuk mandi. Mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6pagi. Dan ia akan kembali bekerja hari ini.

.

Chanyeol terbangun kala indra penciumannya menyesap sesuatu yang harum. Dan ia sangat yakin jika ini adalah Baekhyun yang tengah memasak. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Ia dengan segera bergegas untuk menuju dapur.

"Kau memasak apa pagi ini?" suara berat Chanyeol yang sangat khas seperti bangun tidur, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Jujur saja, suara itu terdengar sangat tiba-tiba dan juga sangat berat.

Baekhyun menetralkan jantungnya, dengan segera ia membalikan badannya - _tidak lupa juga ia mematikan kompor_ \- dan sebuah senyuman ia berikan ketika melihat Chanyeol saat ini. Bayang-bayang wajah 'lucu' Chanyeol saat tertidur masih menghiasi pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Kau menertawaiku ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian, Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar berbeda di matanya. Sangat kekanakan.

"Tidak-tidak. Wajahmu lucu," telak Baekhyun masih tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali 'memakan' gadis mungil di hadapannya ini.

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya dan ia menidurkan kembali kepalanya di meja makan. "Aku tidak sedang melucu, Baek." kesalnya masih.

Baekhyun terkekeh kembali, Chanyeol benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia dengan segera menyiapkan makanan dengan cepat dan menaruhnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Telur mata sapi sangat spesia dibuatkan, sudah matang." seru Baekhyun tetapi tidak di gubris sekalipun oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kepala ditidurkan.

"Astaga, Yeol! Apa kau masih kesal karna aku bilang lucu? Oh Tuhan.." ujar Baekhyun mencoba membujuk Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol tetap terdiam, ia memang sedang merajuk saat ini. Meski perutnya seakan meronta meminta diisikan makanan. Tetapi, ia tetap dalam pendiriannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, jika kau tidak sarapan. Aku bisa memberikannya pada tetangga sebelah." ujar Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak benar. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal tetangga sebelah. Kkk.

Chanyeol dengan cepat terbangun. Bibirnya masih saja terpoutkan dengan lucunya. "Dasar tidak peka!" ujarnya kesal dan menyantap sarapan dengan lahapnya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Dirinya berharap, Chanyeol akan terus bersikap seperti ini padanya. Merajuk dengan sikap kekanakannya. Karena ini membuatnya merasa senang.

"Aku akan berganti baju, kau makanlah" ujar Baekhyun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Chanyeol mendelik dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung. Astaga, benar-benar lucu bukan?

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit gemas pipi Chanyeol. "Aku akan bekerja, Yeol. Kau sendiri... tidak bekerja?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak-tidak! Kau tidak boleh bekerja! Kau harus menemaniku hari ini berjalan-jalan. Aku bahkan sudah muak dengan pekerjaan." seruan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun memperbesar bola matanya, bahkan langkahnya berhenti begitu saja. Chanyeol benar-benar mengejutkan!

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Nafasnya serasa sesak sekarang, Chanyeol seakan membunuhnya dengan perlahan. "Ta..pi, aku harus bekerja. Kau juga harus bekerja, kau kan seorang CEO. Tidak boleh bermalasan!" ujar Baekhyun yang memang ada benarnya juga. Chanyeol bahkan kemarin tidak masuk bekerja, dan sekarang? Ia tidak masuk kembali, begitu?

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. Raut wajah kekesalan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Aku ini suamimu! Dan kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku! Apa kau mau disebut sebagai istri yang tidak berbakti kepada suami?" ujarnya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun menghembukan nafasnya pasrah. ' _Jika aku istrimu, lalu Irene siapa bagimu?_ ' . Ya, Ia ingin sekali berkata seperti itu. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia urungkan niatnya.

"Arraseo.. aku akan menelfon bosku." ujar Baekhyun menyerah. Memang pada akhirnya, ia akan pasrah seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas saat ini. Bayangkan, jalan berdua bersama seorang Park Chanyeol. Bukankah itu menguntungkan?

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Itu baru istriku. Park Baekhyun." ujarnya dan melahap kembali hidangan di depannya.

Baekhyun merasakan kembali degupan jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat. Nafasnya bahkan kembali sesak. Ia berdoa agar ia tidak salah dengar. Oh ini sungguh hari keberuntungan! Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan marga yang berbeda.

"Sudah sana cepat berganti baju. Kau harus cantik jika ingin berpergian dengan Park Chanyeol." perintah Chanyeol yang langsung seketika membuat Baekhyun semangat untuk hari ini.

Baekhyun kembali berharap semoga Chanyeol tidak sedang melantur efek baru bangun tidur.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol memang tipe namja yang mudah menempati janji. Tanggung jawabnya seakan besar pada setiap ucapan yang ia lontarkan. Seperti saat ini, ia benar-benar melakukan ucapan yang beberapa jam lalu ia lontarkan. Yeah, mengajak sang 'istri' untuk berjalan-jalan. Tangan besarnya bahkan sudah menggenggam erat pergelangan Baekhyun. Dan ia berniat untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke Namsan Tower dan juga Sungai Han. Sangat romantis, bukan?

"Kenapa tanganmu begitu dingin? Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Langkah keduanya masih terus berjalan, mereka memang tidak menaiki kendaraan. Mengingat lokasi tujuannya tidak jauh, dan juga agar terlihat benar-benar sedang 'jalan-jalan'. Tentu ini semua permintaan Chanyeol.

'Aku sedang gugup bodoh! Kau memegang tanganku sangat erat! Dasar Park dobi idiot.' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak sakit. Aku memang seperti ini." ujar Baekhyun cepat seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Pipinya bahkan sudah merona sejak keluar apartemen tadi.

"Benarkah? Lebih baik kita pulang saja!" ajak Chanyeol seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun seketika menjadi kesal oleh sikap Chanyeol saat ini. "Yak bodoh! Aku sudah meminta izin pada Bosku agar menemanimu jalan, lalu kau? Seenaknya membatalkan nya?" kesal Baekhyun lalu melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol panik seketika. Baekhyun tengah kesal padanya. Dan ia merutuki ucapannya barusan. "Ma..maafkan aku Baek. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lelah. Hanya itu." ujarnya cepat membuat pipi Baekhyun bertambah merah.

Baekhyun hanya menggumam tidak jelas, dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menggenggam kembali tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, _oke_?" ujar Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun. Langkahnya perlahan kembali dilanjutkan.

Baekhyun hanya menggangguk dan menundukan wajahnya cepat. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menyadari pipi merahnya.

.

Chanyeol sengaja membuat 'acara' dadakan seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun senang. Ini salah satu cara agar hubungannya dengan Irene tidak di halangi oleh siapapun. Ia sengaja seperti ini, karena Baekhyun pasti beranggapan bahwa dirinya sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Baekhyun. Ya, meski lubuk hatinya senang jika sedang berdua dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi tetap saja, ia masih pada pendiriannya untuk menikahi Irene secepatnya. Dan menceraikan Baekhyun. Ide yang sangat jahat, bukan?

"Hei, ayo kita berfoto!" ajak Chanyeol saat baru saja sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia memang sedikit gila jika sudah menyangkut 'foto'.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menggangguk. Keduanya berfoto berdampingan membelakangi Namsan Tower. Chanyeol yang bergaya merangkul Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Beberapa gaya 'alay' juga Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Astaga! Mukaku sangat terlihat jelek!" seru Baekhyun saat melihat kembali hasil selfienya tadi.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh sejak tadi. "Baek, aku ingin membeli minum dulu. Kau tidak apakan aku tinggal?" tanya Chanyeol yang memang merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering.

Baekhyun hanya menggangguk, dirinya masih terfokus pada hasil selfie tadi. Dan Chanyeol dengan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk membeli minum.

.

"Chagi-ah.." panggil Chanyeol saat melihat yeoja yang ia sayangi sudah menunggunya di bangku yang jauh dari tempat Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak betul-betul atas ucapannya. Ia meminta izin untuk membeli minuman pada Baekhyun hanya 'kedok' belaka. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin menemui Irene yang sejak tadi memang mengikuti. Jahat, _kan_?

"Oppa.. kenapa lama sekali! Jelaskan padaku kau melakukan apa saja padanya!" kesal Irene yang sudah melumut akibat menunggu.

"Aku hanya berselfie dengannya. Hanya itu _sayang_ ku." ujar Chanyeol seraya ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Irene.

Irene semakin kesal mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. "Jangan terlalu intim seperti itu! Aku tidak suka!" rajuknya yang terdengar sangat posesive.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Irene cepat. Hanya kecupan, yeah Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh yang melakukan 'kissing' di publik. "Bukankah ini ide kita? Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Sudahlah, aku ingin kembali lagi. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu." ujar Chanyeol cepat.

"Yak! Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan ia mengecup kembali bibir kekasihnya ini. "Astaga! Kau... membuatku ingin 'memakan' mu saat ini juga." ujar Chanyeol membuat Irene tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Oppa.. ini masih diluar!" ujar Irene dengan semu di pipinya.

Chanyeol berdiri seraya merapikan penampilan 'modis' nya asal. "Aku akan kembali. Kau harus tetap mengikutiku, oke?" perintah Chanyeol yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Irene.

Chanyeol mengecup cepat bibir Irene dan meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk kembali kepada Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun memandang orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya dengan teliti. Berharap Chanyeol menjadi salah satu diantaranya. Hatinya cemas memikirkan keberadaan Chanyeol. Sesekali ia terduduk karena lelah berdiri karna menunggu Chanyeol. Dan kini ia menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah kembali. Chanyeol mungkin ada urusan yang sangat penting sehingga harus meninggalkannya sendiri.

PUK

Baekhyun merasakan suhu dingin yang menempel di pipinya. Dan ia mendongakan kepalanya cepat. Senyumnya mengembang seketika. Itu Chanyeol, namja itu membawa 2 botol minuman.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tadi aku harus berputar mencari penjual minuman." ujar Chanyeol seraya meminum minumannya. Dirinya ia dudukan tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat haus." ujarnya cepat masih menempelkan botol minuman itu di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mulai tersadar akhirnya menerima botol minuman itu. Pipinya kembali memerah. "Terimakasih.."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa kau masih lelah? Kita harus ke Sungai Han. Aku sangat ingin kesana.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lelah sejak tadi. Ayo kita kesana. Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi tempat itu." ujar Baekhyun cepat membuat Chanyeol menggenggam kembali tangannya.

"Kajja!"

Keduanya benar-benar tidak seperti sepasang suami-istri. Melainkan sepasang kekasih, bahkan banyak yeoja disana yang memandang iri kepada Baekhyun. Tidak jarang juga beberapa yeoja yang notabene nya 'fans' Chanyeol mengabadikan pemandangan langka seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Senyum termanisnya bahkan ia berikan sejak tadi. Ia tidak perduli dengan 'fans' yang terus memotretnya sejak tadi. Ia hanya ingin rencana terbaiknya berjalan mulus.

"Baek, ayo kita makan." ajak Chanyeol saat manik matanya menangkap sebuah restoran.

Baekhyun yang berukuran mungil, mendongakan kepalanya. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Makan?" tanyanya kembali.

Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi seraya menyeret Baekhyun untuk memasuki restoran. Perutnya sudah meminta untuk diisi dan Baekhyun memperlambatnya.

"Ini restoran mahal, Yeol! Kita cari restoran lain saja." bisik Baekhyun saat memasuki restoran. Desain restoran yang sangat klasik membuatnya menyimpulkan jika ini adalah restoran mahal.

Chanyeol tetap menyeret Baekhyun untuk duduk. Tidak memperdulikan bisikan Baekhyun. "Diamlah, aku sangat lapar. Tidak usah pikirkan mahal atau tidaknya. Aku akan membayarnya." ujarnya seraya memilih menu makan.

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang akan membayarnya. Tapi, ini sama saja membuang uang, Yeol." ujar Baekhyun dengan bijaksananya.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia sibuk memilih menu makan terenak disini. Selesai memilih itu semua, ia mengecek telfon genggamnya.

 _ **From: My sweety - Irene.**_

 _ **Oppa.. kenapa kau memasuki restoran? Kau berniat makan bersama ISTRImu itu? Hah.**_

Chanyeol terkekeh membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk. Ia dengan cepat membalasnya.

 _ **To: My sweety - Irene.**_

 _ **Kau kemarilah.. aku sudah lelah berakting. Oh dan satu lagi.. aku sangat lapar dan tidak ada niatan makan bersamanya. Kemari! Aku menunggumu^^**_

Baekhyun yang melihat 'suami' nya terkekeh sambil memandang telfon genggamnya seraya mengekerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol acuh dan kembali memainkan telfon genggamnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak. Sikap Chanyeol berubah kembali. Meski ia belum yakin betul.

"Terimakasih.." ujar Baekhyun saat pelayan baru saja menaruh pesanan Chanyeol yang begitu banyak. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak bernafsu untuk makan. Sehingga, jus strawberry kembali menjadi pilihannya.

"Yeol, kenapa kau banyak sekali memesan makanan? Apa kau yakin akan menghabiskan ini sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol menaruh kembali telfon genggamnya. Pandangannya mengarah pada pintu masuk. Dan seketika tangannya terangkat begitu melihat seorang yeoja masuk. Yeah.. itu Irene.

Baekhyun dengan cepat ikut membagi perhatiannya menuju pintu masuk. Dan seketika nafasnya sesak. Matanya memanas dengan cepat.

"Chagi-ah..." panggil Chanyeol seraya merangkul Irene untuk duduk. Tidak lupa satu kecupan ia daratkan di bibir kekasihnya ini.

Baekhyun melihat semuanya. Dan ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ia seperti lumpuh. Kakinya seperti tidak bisa di gerakan.

"Oppa.. kau memesan ini semua?" tanya Irene dengan manjanya seakan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, ini spesial untukmu." ujar Chanyeol membalas tidak kalah manjanya.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak kuat melihat ini semua, dengan cepat berdiri. "Aku pulang, Yeol." ujarnya cepat dan berlari meninggalkan restoran.

Chanyeol melihat cairan bening yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Dan ia merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Akhirnya pergi juga" ujar Irene dengan senyum remeh. Tapi Chanyeol justru sebaliknya. Memandang pintu masuk yang baru saja menjadi pintu keluar Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali mengejar yeoja itu, tetapi lagi-lagi ia membatalkan niat yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kencan bodoh bersama Irene.

.

* * *

Baekhyun kini tengah menangis di kamarnya. Bahkan kamarnya sudah terlihat seperti kaca pecah. Dan ini semua tentu ulahnya. Ia sangat kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seakan mempermainkannya.

"Dasar namja idiot! Aku membencimu Park Dobi!" teriknya berulang kali. Tidak memperdulikan tetangga sebelah ataupun Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja pulang. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan segala kekesalannya.

"Aku membencimu sialan!" teriaknya lagi namun berhenti seketika kala mendengar seseorang yang memencet password apartemennya.

Tangannya menyeka air mata dengan cepat. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tertidur. Tidak memperdulikan siapapun yang masuk.

CEKLEK.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, membuat Baekhyun menormalkan nafasnya dan ia buat tidurnya senyaman mungkin.

"Baekhyunie sudah terlelap? Apa ia tidak bekerja?" gumam Nyonya Park ketika melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa benar-benar di ujung kematian. Yang datang adalah mertuanya! Dan.. perlu diketahui, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbeda kamar! Ia dengan cepat berpura seperti orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Loh eommanim? Ah maaf-maaf aku ketiduran tadi." ujarnya ia buat se-menyakinkan mungkin.

Nyonya Park tidak meresponnya. Matanya menatap intens wajah sembab Baekhyun saat ini. "Baekhyunie, habis menangis?" tanyanya seraya menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang masih tersisa.

Baekhyun merasa seperti akan mati saat ini juga. "Ti..tidak eommanim." elaknya meski ia tahu tidak akan berhasil.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar utama?" tanyanya lagi membuat Baekhyun seperti kehilangan nafasnya.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya cepat. Ia berusaha menemukan alasan yang sangat masuk akal. "Aku tidur di kamar utama kok. Dan soal kenapa aku bisa tidur disini itu karena aku ketiduran setelah membereskan ini semua. Barang-barangku memang sengaja aku taruh sini, kamar utama tidak akan muat jika harus menyimpan barang-barangku juga."

Sempurna! Sungguh alasan yang sedikit masuk di akal.

"Oh baiklah, eomma kira kau sedang bertengkar dengan _nya."_

Baekhyun bernafas lega. Ia sangat takut jika mamah mertuanya tidak percaya atas apa yang ia ucapkan. "Tidak kok, eommanim.." elaknya.

Nyonya Park tersenyum lalu mengelus bahu Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju dapur.

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemen nya dengan sedikit 'sempoyongan'. Dirinya baru saja selesai bermabukan kembali dan berakhir di ranjang bersama Irene.

"Chanyeol! Kau mengulangi lagi perbuatan kejimu?" teriak Nyonya Park saat melihat putranya ini memasuki apartemen.

Chanyeol yang setengah sadar cukup terkejut kala mendengar teriakan sang eomma. Ia berfikir bahwa ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar keributan di ruang utama akhirnya berjalan menuju TKP dengan cepat. Hatinya seperti tertohok kembali kala melihat Chanyeol yang tengah setengah sadar. Dan tanpa ia sadari, cairan bening itu kembali menetes.

"Jelaskan pada eomma, Chanyeol!" ujar Nyonya Park masih memandang Chanyeol dengan kecewa.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ternyata ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Teriakan serta omelan eommanya memang benar.

"Ingat Chanyeol! Kau sudah berkeluarga! Tinggalkan kebiasaan burukmu itu!" bentak Nyonya Park kembali. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya.

Chanyeol sudah 'muak' mendengar ocehan sang eomma. "Persetan dengan keluarga!" bentaknya tidak kalah keras. Dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya.

Untuk kesekalinya Nyonya Park menangis karena anak ini. Baekhyun yang juga tengah menangis akhirnya menghampiri eommanimnya. Memeluknya dengan sangat tulus.

"Sudah eommanim, jangan menangis. Chanyeol mungkin hanya sedang lelah akhirnya ia berkata seperti itu. Yakinlah, Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu."

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan eommanimnya. Ucapan manisnya ia lontarkan sebisa mungkin. Beberapa kebaikan Chanyeol yang pernah diberikan untuknya bahkan ia keluarkan. Meski semua itu ia bumbui dengan kebohongan.

"Baekhyun.. maafkan anak eomma." lirihnya dengan sangat lemas.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **An:**_

 _ **Maaf jika kurang panjang atau banyak typo nya. Aku ngetik ini di hp hehe.**_

 _ **Review jusseyoooo? ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle: Marriage not dating**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol (23yo), Byun Baekhyun (22yo) ,Etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rating: T - M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun membuang nafas leganya kala melihat eommanimnya sudah terlelap dengan wajah yang sembab. Mungkin, eommanimnya ini terlalu lelah akibat menangis sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir oleh sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan. Dan ia berniat, untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Chanyeol.

"Semangat, Baek!" ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri, tangannya mengetuk pintu Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Yeah, meskipun ia sudah resmi menjadi 'istri' seorang _Park Chanyeol_ , tetapi tentu ia masih tahu sopan santun.

Baekhyun menatap heran pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tak kunjung di buka. Dan perasaan aneh serta hal buruk menghantui pikirannya. Dengan cukup keberanian, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Tidak perduli, jika nantinya ia harus di usir oleh namja jangkung tersebut.

"Chanyeol!" pekiknya benar-benar kaget, kala melihat Chanyeol yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh namja ini, wajahnya sangat pucat, dan nafasnya memburu seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Badanmu panas sekali!" pekiknya lagi saat tangan mungilnya menyentuh dahi Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar panik bukan kepalang, otaknya seakan berhenti untuk berfikir jika dalam situasi seperti ini.

Setelah menemui langkah apa yang harus ia cari, akhirnya ia berlari menuju dapur dengan terpogoh-pogoh. Diambilnya sebuah wadah kecil berisikan air panas dan juga handuk kecil untuk mengompres namja ini. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan penampilannya yang terlihat buruk saat ini.

Baekhyun mengompres dahi Chanyeol dengan sangat telaten. Keringatnya mulai berjatuhan membasahi pelipisnya, nafasnya ikut memburu. "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, Yeol?" tanyanya sendiri dengan menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol.

Demi apapun, wajah Chanyeol saat terlelap beribu-ribu kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dan naluri 'penguntit setia' nya seakan keluar. Ia dengan beraninya, mengelus pelan pipi tirus Chanyeol. Persetan dengan segalanya, karena ia hanya ingin merasakannya.

"Uh, aku rasa aku mulai gila." ujarnya sendiri dengan pipi yang bersemu. Astaga, di saat situasi seperti ini ia bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan hal bodoh.

"Ah, lebih baik aku membuatkanmu bubur." ujarnya lagi seolah Chanyeol akan menjawab ucapaannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar menahannya. Seakan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Chanyeol setengah sadar saat ini, matanya ia buka perlahan. "Jangan pergi, Irene.." ujarnya dengan sangat lemah.

DEG.

Hati Baekhyun seperti terhujam beribu jarum, nafasnya kembali sesak. Dan airmata nya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata sana. "A..ku hanya ingin membuat bubur, tidak akan lama." ujarnya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan itu semua.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang ia pikir adalah Irene itu, "Kau..menangis?" tanyanya seraya berusaha menghapus jejak cairan bening itu.

Baekhyun menahan tangan besar Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan lama." ujarnya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku.

Chanyeol seakan tersadar begitu saja, yang ia lihat tadi bukanlah Irene, melainkan Baekhyun. Dan hari ini, ia membuat banyak sekali kesalahan pada yeoja mungilnya itu.

.

Baekhyun menyiapkan bubur yang baru saja matang, tangisnya tidak berhenti sejak tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan suara isakan yang keluar. Saat ia rasa sudah selesai, ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie?" ujar nyonya Park yang terdengar seperti sambaran petir bagi Baekhyun. Ia terkejut bukan main, ia sedang dalam bencana besar saat ini.

"Loh eommanim, ingin kemana? Kenapa rapih sekali?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengembang.

Nyonya Park tidak menjawabnya, ia mendekati tubuh mungil menantunya ini. Dan dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh rengkuh Baekhyun. "Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu?" tanyanya balik, Baekhyun yang tengah di peluk seperti ini kelimpungan. Pasalnya, tangan mungilnya tengah memegang mangkok besar berisikan bubur untuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak eommanim," telak Baekhyun seraya melepaskan pelukan itu.

Nyonya Park menghembuskan nafasnya, "Tidak usah menutupinya seperti itu."

Baekhyun merasakan matanya kembali memanas, "Aku memang tidak apa-apa. Eommanim sendiri ingin kemana?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku harap, kau benar dalam ucapanmu tadi. Eomma ingin pulang. Tidak baik bermalam disini," ujarnya seakan sudah sangat lelah.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, ayo aku antar kedepan." ujarnya cepat, karena ia harus mengantarkan bubur ini untuk Chanyeol.

"Eomma pulang, titipkan salam eomma untuk Chanyeol. Dan obat untuknya sudah tersedia di dekat _pantri_." ujarnya dan tersenyum kembali.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, pasalnya ia sedaritadi berusaha menutupi sakitnya Chanyeol. Tetapi, eommanimnya lagi-lagi mengetahui itu.

"Jaga ia baik-baik, Baekhyun." ujarnya lagi seraya mengusap lengan Baekhyun dan berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian eommanimnya, dan satu hembusan ia keluarkan lagi. Masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia selesaikan; memberikan bubur ini untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol apa kau sudah baikan?" ujarnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah setengah duduk. Kepala namja itu disenderkan pada ranjang.

Chanyeol hanya melirik yeoja ini sesaat, ia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku sudah buatkan kau bubur, ayo makan agar kau sembuh." ujar Baekhyun cepat seraya menyodorkan satu suapan ke mulut Chanyeol, berharap namja ini akan menerima suapan itu.

PRANG.

Sebuah tolakan kasar dari tangan Chanyeol, membuat satu mangkuk bubur buatan Baekhyun terhempas begitu saja ke lantai. Bahkan, bubur itu sedikit mengenai pakaian Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu!" bentaknya seraya berlalu keluar apartemen dengan menutup pintu dengan dentuman keras.

Sangat sakit. Yeah, itu yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini, bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. "Hiks.. eomma." ujarnya tidak kuat menahan isakannya.

Ia seraya mengambil lap untuk membereskan kekacauan ini, dengan hati-hati ia membereskan pecahan mangkuk itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tidak kuat.

BRUK.

Ia terpingsan begitu saja dengan posisi tengah memegang pecahan kaca, dan secara tidak sadar membuat tangannya bersimpuh darah.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol memutuskan kembali menuju apartement setelah ia rasa sudah terlalu lama berjalan-jalan. Ia sendiri keluar apartement tadi hanya untuk mencari udara, ya hitung-hitung menenangkan pikiran kacaunya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, hatinya terasa sakit seperti baru saja tertusuk benda tajam, dan wajah Baekhyun seakan berputar di pikirannya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini semua, ia berlari untuk mempercepat langkahnya kembali menuju apartemen.

Setelah sampai apartemen, ia mencari Baekhyun di seluruh sudut ruangan, tetapi nihil, Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Dan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan frustasi karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun, tetapi sebuah pekikan keras keluar seraya memanggil 'istri' nya ini.

Disana.. Baekhyun, tengah berlumuran darah yang terus saja mengucur. Wajahnya sudah sangat memucat. Dan setengah bajunya ikut memerah akibat rembesan darahnya. Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat, ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi.

"Baek," ujarnya seraya menggoncangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menghapus air matanya cepat, dan mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di nakas meja.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju rumah sakit, dengan paniknya.

.

Chanyeol berjalan berbulak-balik tepat di depan ruang UGD dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau, jantungnya berdebar-debar memikirkan keadaan 'istri' nya saat ini. Ia tidak perduli dengan waktu yang sudah sangat larut malam ini.

Ceklek.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan dokter dengan _bername tag_ 'Kim Jonmyeon', ia dengan cepat melangkah menuju dokter ini berdiri.

"Apa anda keluarga pasien?" tanyanya menatap Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "Saya suaminya." Jawabnya dengan lantang.

"Kalau begitu, anda bisa ikut saya." perintah dokter itu yang langsung saja diikuti Chanyeol.

Junmyeon menatap namja tinggi yang tengah berada di hadapannya ini. "Ehem, keadaan istri anda saat ini.. _kritis_. Ia kekurangan banyak sekali darah. Detak jantungnya juga tidak stabil. Dan kami berharap, keadaannya akan lebih membaik esok." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Chanyeol menangis kembali, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dokter ini lontarkan. Semua ini adalah karenanya, kalau saja ia tidak menolak makanan itu, tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Ya, ini semua sebabnya.

"Ta..pi, istri saya bisa sembuh kan, _dok_?" tanyanya lagi.

Junmyeon menarik nafasnya perlahan, "Saya tidak bisa menjanjikannya."

Chanyeol seakan tersambar petir saat ini, ia menatap penuh harapan dokter di hadapannya ini. "Saya mohon, selamatkan _istri_ saya! Berapapun biayanya saya akan membayarnya." ujarnya cepat memohon dengan melasnya.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk istri anda." ujar Junmyeon cepat.

Chanyeol ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, sungguh ia sangat ceroboh saat ini.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin di bicarakan, anda bisa mengurus administrasinya sekarang." ujar Junmyeon

Chanyeol dengan cepat menuju administrasi, tidak lupa juga ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter ini.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol memandang yeoja mungil ini penuh harapan, tangannya menggenggam jari-jari mungil yeoja ini, seolah-olah dapat jika ia melakukan itu dapat mentransferkan kekuatannya melalui tangan. Baekhyun, yeoja mungil itu masih terpejam dengan wajah damai. Chanyeol sudah menelfon kedua orang tuanya, dan juga orang tua Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya datang ke rumah sakit. Tentu, mereka semua menanyakan apa yang terjadi, namun Chanyeol berkata akan menjelaskannya nanti saat mereka tiba.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding, ini sudah pukul 3 pagi dan ia menatap kembali yeoja mungil di depannya ini. Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul di benaknya.

"Baek.. maafkan aku. Maafkan perasaan egoku selama ini." ujar Chanyeol sesekali mengecup tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang baru saja mendengar pintu terbuka, segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap siapa yang masuk. Dan benar saja, itu adalah eomma dan juga appa nya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyunieku, Chanyeol!?" tanya eommanya dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Kau apakan menantuku ini!?" tanya appanya dengan suara tidak kalah tingginya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, ia mulai menceritakan seluruhnya. Tidak ada satupun yang ia lebihkan atau kurangkan. Baru saja ia berhenti menjelaskan, tetapi satu tamparan keras melayang menuju pipinya. Ia tahu, ia akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' seperti ini dari _Appa_ nya.

"Dasar kau, suami tidak berguna! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus meminta maaf pada mertuamu nanti dan menjelaskan semuanya!" teriak sang Appa seolah lupa dimana ia berada sekarang. Dan, Tuan Park berlalu keluar, kepalanya sedikit pening memikirkan 'tingkah laku' anaknya yang terlewat _brengsek_ itu.

Nyonya Park menatap kecewa anaknya ini, "Eomma tidak menyangka dengan sikapmu ini." ujarnya seraya mendudukan dirinya di sebrang sana. Ia ikut menjaga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu semua akan kecewa pada dirinya, kepalanya ia tundukan begitu saja, ia tidak berani menatap eommanya, "Maafkan Chanyeol, eomma.."

Nyonya Park tidak menjawabnya, ia sudah terlewat lelah dengan semua ini. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, semoga saja Chanyeol dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat perlahan mengganggu perhatian keduanya, dan benar saja.. nyonya Byun tengah berjalan mendekat kearah nya. Penampilan sama terlihat buruknya dengan nyonya Park. Yeah, salahkan saja Chanyeol yang memberitahu berita 'buruk' ini saat pukul 3pagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanya nyonya Byun dengan wajah paniknya.

Chanyeol menceritakan seluruhnya, sama seperti tadi, tidak ada yang ia lebihkan atau kurangkan. Ia terus-menerus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Hiks.. Baekhyuniee.." isak nyonya Byun seraya mengelus pelan tangan anaknya. Ia sangat kecewa dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak habis pikir oleh Chanyeol yang bisa-bisanya bersikap seperti ini.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh eommanimnya, tangannya seraya mengelus pelan punggung eommanimnya. "Eommanim.. jangan menangis. Maafkan Chanyeol.."

Nyonya Byun terus terisak karena kini anaknya dalam masa kritis nya.

.

* * *

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, membuat Irene segera bergegas untuk menuju kantor Chanyeol. Ia memang berniat untuk menemui 'calon suami' nya ini, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin Chanyeol akan datang ke kantor. Pasalnya, ia tahu belakangan ini Chanyeol sedang malas-malasnya untuk pergi ke kantor.

"Irene!?" panggil Jongin penuh dengan kebingungan, kala dirinya melihat Irene tepat di depan pintu masuk kantornya.

Irene tersenyum manisnya, "Hai, Jongin!" sapanya tidak kalah semangat.

Jongin muak sekali mendengar sikap sok manis dan munafik yeoja ini, ia menatap benci yeoja di depannya ini. "Mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja menemui calon suamiku." ujarnya cepat dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak luntur sejak tadi.

Jongin benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang mendengar penuturan yeoja 'menjijikan' ini. "Chanyeol, tidak ada. Mungkin ia sedang menikmati masa cutinya dengan istrinya itu." ujar Jongin cepat dan meninggalkan Irene tepat di pintu masuk.

Irene seakan geram dan panas mendengar penuturan Jongin tadi, tanpa menunggu lama ia segera kembali menuju parkiran. Karena ia ingin menuju apartement Chanyeol sekarang.

.

Pintu apartement terbuka dengan otomatis kala Irene memencetkan passwordnya. Ia tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol tidak mengganti password apartement itu.

Ia segera bergegas mencari Chanyeol keseluruh ruangan, namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda kehidupan di apartement ini, tidak ada Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Tetapi, matanya menangkap sebuah jejak darah yan melangkah keluar kamar Chanyeol. Dengan segera, ia membuka kama itu. Sungguh terkejutnya ia, kala melihat sebuah kekacauan di ruangan ini. Darah yang berceceran tidak menentu terlihat jelas di lantai. Dan sebuah tanda tanya besar menghantui pikirannya.

Ia mengambil telfon genggamnya di tas jenjang nan mewah itu, jari-jarinya dengan cepat menghubungi nomor Chanyeol.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang..."

Irene dengan segera membanting telfong genggamnya menuju sofa. Ia sudah sangat lelahnya datang mencari Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada. Dan pikiran buruk tentang namja tinggi itu tercipta, Chanyeol sudah mulai mengabaikannya.

.

* * *

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11pagi, tetapi Chanyeol masih setia menunggu Baekhyun. Yeah, meski ia tengah tertidur saat ini. Ya kalian bayangkan saja, ia baru terlelap saat pukul 6 pagi tadi. Lingkaran matanya bahkan sudah menghintam akibat hal ini. Oh jangan lupakan! Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun perlahan membuka kedua matanya, meski kepalanya masih merasakan pening. Namun ia masih dapat menahannya. Baekhyun kaget bukan main, kala melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di sampingnya. Bekas air mata namja itu bahkan masih membekas, dan lingkaran matanya terlihat jelas.

Entah kenapa, Baehyun merasa senang akan hal ini. Dan dengan keberanian, ia mengelus rambut surai Chanyeol dengan tangan yang terinfus. Ini yang ia inginkan selama ini, saat membuka kedua matanya yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Chanyeol. Jika boleh meminta, ia ingin seperti ini secara terus menerus.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya kala ia merasakan sebuah 'usapan' yang sangat lembut pada rambutnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah polos.

"Chanye..ol" lirih Baekhyun dengan sedikit senyuman menghangatkannya.

Chanyeol mengucek matanya cepat, ia berharap semoga ini bukan mimpi ataupun khayalannya semata. "Baekhyun!?" pekiknya lagi saat ia rasa benar dengan penglihatannya ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, tanda membenarkan. Dan sangat mengejutkan.. Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan tetesan air mata suaminya ini yang membasahi bajunya.

"Baekhyun, apa aku tengah bermimpi?" tanya Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pelukan itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali, "Iya ini aku, Chanyeolie.." ujarnya yang terdengar sangat lucu.

Chanyeol memeluk kembali tubuh Baekhyun, tangannya dengan cepat memencet dengan tidak sabarnya bel agar dokter datang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dokter itu datang. Disampingnya juga sudah ada suster yang menemaninya.

"Maaf, saya ingin periksa dahulu." ujar dokter bername tag Junmyeon ini mengacaukan acara romantis Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Woah daebak! Nyonya Park sungguh wanita kuat. Ia bisa melewati masa kritis ini hanya dalan beberapa jam. Kondisinya saat ini juga mulai membaik. Detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal." ujar Junmyeon saat sudah selesai memeriksanya. Ia berulang kali mengucapkan selamat pada kedua pasang ini.

Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak percaya, Baekhyun bisa memulih dengan waktu sesingkat ini. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih terbaring lemah dengan kondisi yang kritis.

Dokter Junmyeon berpamit untuk memeriksa pasiennya yang lain, tidak lupa juga sang suster mengikutinya.

"Terimakasih, Baek.." ujar Chanyeol seraya memeluk kembali tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu, ia menatap binggung namja di hadapapnya ini, "Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanyanya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali, "Terimakasih karena kau sudah kembali pulih, aku hampir saja di buang ke sungai Han karena hal ini. Dan.. terimakasih juga karena kau tahan dengan sikapku ini." ujar Chanyeol lagi dengan sedikit kekehan di tengah.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "Terimakasih juga karena kau ada disini. Menjagaku." timpal Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Maafkan sikapku selama ini ya, sungguh aku bersikap seperti karena perjanjian bodoh yang mau-mau saja aku terima." ujar Chanyeol cepat

Baekhyun senang bukan main, Chanyeol seperti memberinya lampu hijau. "Perjanjian apa?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan setelah kau pulang dari sini. Yang terpenting, kau sudah memulih, dan aku senang itu." ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Chup.

Sebuah kecupan Chanyeol berikan untuk tanda terimakasih dan juga maafnya. Namun, kini kecupan itu sudah berubah menjadi lumatan panas. Keduanya mengikuti nalurinya, melakukan hal ini karena kesepakatan.

"Ups.. maaf eomma mengganggu." ujar nyonya Park saat ia baru saja masuk kedalam ruang inap ini. Namun mata indahnya harus melihat ciuman panas anaknya ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersadar, dengan cepat keduanya melepaskan perang mendadak itu. Wajah keduanya sontak memerah. Dan dengan cepat mereka memekik. "Yak eomma!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **HALO SEMUA!**_

 _ **Maaf telat update, ini semua karena hpku yang sialan ini :'v**_

 ** _Oke bayangkan, aku udah ngetik ini kemarin seharian dan udah mengumpulkan/? 3k+ words. Tapi, pas mau di save... AKUN FFN NYA EROR! Sumpah demi apapun, aku nangis gegara beginian. Mana aku lupa copy:') . Dan dengan sabarnya aku kembali ngetik dari awal dengan ide yang setengah inget dan setengah lupa.. *jadi curhat kan wkwk*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Btw, gimanaaaa? ngeselin ya? Oh ya perlahan semuanya akan terungkap! Si ceye udah ngasih kode tentang 'perjanjian' entuh, dan mungkin Chapter depan bakal di bahas.._**

 ** _Dan nanti juga bakal di jelasin, kenapa cy suka main perempuan plusssss mabuk2an *asek*_**

 ** _Semuanya bakal teruangkap seiring berjalannya waktu :v aku gatau ini bakal end di chapter kapan. Jadi bagi readers semua, mohoh kesabarannya :v_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Akhir kata aku ucapkan..._**

 ** _REVIEW AGAIN PLEASEEEEE^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle: Marriage not dating**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol (23yo), Byun Baekhyun (22yo) ,Etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rating: T - M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

* * *

Gelak tawa yang menggema memenuhi ruang inap saat ini. Mereka tidak henti-henti nya meledek Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Tentu ini semua adalah ulah yang menceritakan semuanya secara detail tentang 'ciuman panas' yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya, saat ia masuk tidak lama kemudian , serta ikut memasuki ruangan. Mereka berempat baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya meski sedikit telat. Dan seketika, jiwa 'jail' seorang seakan kambuh.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah seperti 'udang rebus'. Wajah keduanya memerah dengan sempurna. Baekhyun menggerutu sebal, ini semua adalah karena Chanyeol. Ya, jika saja laki-laki itu tidak menciumnya dengan 'ganas' pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Eomma! Berhentilah tertawa.. aish, semua ini adalah karenamu, _dobi_!" omel Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat malu. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun _nya_ , ia juga sebenarnya 'malu' menjadi bahan tertawaan saat ini.

"Eomma sudahlah, kau tidak lihat? Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah dengan sempurna." ujar Chanyeol berusaha membantu Baekhyun, meski ia harus mendapatkan satu cubitan dari Baekhyun di akhir.

"Hey berkacalah, _Park_! Lihatlah wajahmu, sama memerahnya." timpal yang sepertinya sudah melupakan masalahnya dengan laki-laki ini.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal, ia lebih baik diam jika pada akhirnya saat ia berbicara akan menerima ejekan lagi.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil menutupi kegugupan yang sejak ia terbangun tadi tidak menghilang, "Sudahlah, Yeol. Aku yakin mereka akan berhenti jika sudah merasa lelah." bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, namun raut kekesalannya tidak menghilang. Uh, lihat saja, sebuah pembalasan akan Chanyeol lakukan nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara tawa berubah menjadi percakapan biasa. Benar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, mereka akan berhenti jika sudah merasa lelah.

"Yeol, eomma ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." ujar dari sofa sana, sementara Chanyeol menatapnya penasaran.

"Tanyakan saja, selama aku bisa menjawabnya." jawabnya santai,

"Apa benar selama ini, kau tidak tidur seranjang dengan Baekhyun?" tanyanya, _to the point._

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut dan sedikit panik, manik matanya seolah berkata 'Kau menceritakannya?'. Mengerti dengan kode mata yang Chanyeol berikan, Baekhyun menggelengkan cepat kepalanya.

"M..aafkan aku, tapi kan itu dahulu. Eomma sendiri pernah bilang padaku; yang dulu biarlah berlalu." ujar Chanyeol sedikit membela dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang merasa suaminya ini tengah membutuhkan bantuan, segera menimpalinya, "Iya eommanim.. lagipula aku seperti itu, karena.. aku belum terbiasa." ujarnya dengan kegugupan.

Seluruh yang berada di sana memandang sepasang suami-istri ini dengan terkejut, "Jadi kalian belum pernah melakukan _seks_!?" tanyanya bersamaan dengan sangat kompak dan juga frontal. Jangan lupakan suara mereka yang sangat mengganggu telinga. Sangat kencang.

Blush.

Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali memerah dengan seksama. Udara di sekitarnya menjadi sedikit panas. Oh astaga, Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Baekhyun.

"Eomma! Appa!" pekiknya bersamaan.

Baru saja Ny. Byun ingin menimpalinya, namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menahan untuk bicara. Seluruh pasang mata menatap pintu itu. Dan tanpa di duga, muncul sepasang rusa cerewet beserta namja cadel di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyunieeee!" pekiknya benar-benar menusuk telinga. Ia sedikit berlari dan memeluk 'rindu' adik iparnya ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum membalas pelukan itu, namun senyumnya memudar kala melihat namja cadel yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun ini. Untuk apa namja itu datang? Tanda tanya besar menghantui pikirannya.

"Baekhyunie, maafkan aku.. aku lupa mengenalkanmu padanya. Ini suamiku, kau pasti mengenalnya." ujar Luhan menjelaskan saat pelukan itu sudah terlepas. Diakhir kalimatnya ia tambahkan sedikit kekehan kecil.

"Hai, _kacamata_." sapa Sehun dengan tampang _sok_ cool nya itu. Senyum tipis sedikit ia berikan untuk yeoja mungil ini.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bergantian, "Hai." sapanya dengan canggung.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Iya Baek, ini Sehun. Kakak kelasmu dulu saat SHS dulu. Aku yakin kau tidak lupa dengannya. Dan ia sekarang adalah kakak iparmu." jelas Chanyeol panjang-lebar.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, "Ternyata dunia itu sempit ya." ujarnya membuat seluruhnya tertawa.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja tiba di apartement mereka setelah empat hari Baekhyun yang harus menjalani perawatan. Tidak ada yang mengantar mereka pulang, dikarenakan orang tua mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ny. Byun sibuk dengan toko kuenya, sibuk dengan pabriknya, dengan butiknya, sementara sedang mengurusi proyek perusahaan yang sempat terbengkalai.

Tetapi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerti. Sudah cukup orang tua mereka membantunya selama empat hari belakangan ini, dan sekarang biarkan mereka kembali menjalani aktivitasnya.

"Kamarku.." ujar Baekhyun seraya berlari kecil masuk menuju kamar tamu.

Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang, ia membuang nafasnya pelan. "Kamarmu bukan disini, _Park_." ujarnya kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun cepat. "Tetapi, disini. Kau itu istri _ku_." paten Chanyeol diakhir, ia membawa yeoja mungil ini menuju kamar utamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Maaf.." ujarnya pelan menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu," tangan kekarnya seraya menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat padanya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdesir tidak karuan, wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol seakan menyengat di indra penciumannya. Ia dengan berani menempelkan kepalanya tepat di dada Chanyeol.

"Jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang, Yeol." ujar Baekhyun mengacaukan segala.

Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun cepat, "Tentu saja, itu karena aku sedang berada tepat di sebelah malaikat." ujarnya menatap lekat kedua manik mata Baekhyun.

Benar-benar tidak bisa di pungkiri, Chanyeol berhasil membuat perasaan 'itu' semakin dalam. Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini bersamanya, sangat berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya. Dan ia berharap, semoga ini adalah awalan, bukan akhiran.

"Wajahmu memerah, _Baek_." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Bugh.

Satu pukulan mengenai dada bidang Chanyeol, " _Sialan_! Jika kau melihatnya jangan beritahu aku _bodoh_. Aish, kau merusak moodku." Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah dihinggapi rasa malu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia sangat suka melihat istri _nya_ ini tengah merajuk. Ia dengan cepat mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Mianhae, _baby_."

Baekhyun melayangkan beberapa pukulan kecil untuk laki-laki yang sukses membuatnya merona total. "Aku membencimu, _Park_!" ketus Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada pada pinggangnya.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar, namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena Chanyeol baru saja menahannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Yeol, lepaskan." ujar Baekhyun berusaha melepaskannya meski pelukan itu sangat erat.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tepat di bahu Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, ia sangat suka wangi istrinya ini. "Aku suka wangi _mu_." bisiknya seraya menyesap leher Baekhyun.

"Ye..ol..kau mau apa?" gagap Baekhyun. Ia berfikir apa Chanyeol akan melakukan hal itu sekarang? Oh astaga, ia bahkan tidak mengerti satu hal pun tentang itu.

Chanyeol mengecupi leher Baekhyun berulang kali, lidah lihainya sedikit menyapu leher itu, "Tentu saja, mencicipi hidangan di hadapanku ini." bisiknya dengan sensual.

"Yeol..shh.."

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebuah desahan yang sangat memalukan ia keluarkan tadi.

"Yeol, aku..ma..u mandi." ujar Baekhyun cepat dan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Ia berlari layaknya puppy menuju kamarnya dulu.

Chanyeol mematung sesaat sebelum sebuah nafas lega ia keluarkan. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan ehm, desahannya. Padahal niat awalnya hanya untuk menggoda Baekhyun saja, namun malah berujung dirinya yang on di waktu tidak tepat ini.

"Oh, kamar mandi. Aku membutuhkanmu." ujarnya seraya berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Tentu untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

* * *

Selesai menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi, Chanyeol bergegas menuju pintu masuk apartementnya. Ia berniat untuk mengubah _password_ apartementnya. Ia tidak ingin lagi, Irene bisa keluar dan masuk apartement seenaknya saja.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan penasaran. "Kau sedang apa, Yeol?" tanyanya kini sudah berada di ambang pintu memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikannya sejenak, ia memandang lekat yeoja mungil di sampingnya ini. Demi apapun, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dan juga ehm, _menggoda._ Tubuh rampingnya yang terbalutkan _sweater_ polos kebesaran serta _hotpants_ untuk menutupi di bawahnya, terlihat sangat pas.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, "Ehm, ini aku sedang mengubah password apartement kita." ujar Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi. Ia berusaha mengusir segala pikiran anehnya.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Lihatlah." ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik lengan Baekhyun agar keluar dari apartement. Ia tidak lupa juga menutup pintunya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan jari-jari besar Chanyeol, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti.. _270615_ apa maksudnya?" tanyanya seraya memasuki apartement kembali.

Chanyeol mengusak surai _brown_ Baekhyun, " _27 untuk tanggal lahirku, 06 untuk tanggal lahirmu dan 15 itu tahun dimana kita menikah."_ Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Ak..u tidak mengerti dengan semua ini Chanyeol. Jelaskan, Yeol.." ujarnya dengan pandangan kosong kedepan.

Chanyeol ikut mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, "Jelaskan apanya? Bukankah sudah jelas ucapanku tadi?" tanya bingung.

"Si..kapmu. Sikapmu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi baik padaku, padahal belakangan hari sebelumnya k..au sangat tidak suka melihatku." Ujarnya menahan air matanya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, ia memeluk cepat tubuh Baekhyun. " Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. "

* * *

 **Flashback on:**

Chanyeol menatap kosong seluruh berkas penting di hadapannya. Ini adalah hari ketujuhnya ia menjadi seorang CEO tetapi masalah demi masalah seakan terus berdatangan. Keuangan di kantor anjlok begitu saja, para kolega-kolega yang bekerja sama dengannya menarik seluruh saham dari perusahaannya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus mencari jalan apa lagi.

"Sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." ujar salah satu kepercayaannya.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Jika memang penting, suruh saja masuk." ujar Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara ketukan higheels seseorang mengganggu pendengaran Chanyeol. Ia mengalihkan padangannya menatap siapa yang datang.

"Hai, Chanyeol." sapa yeoja ini seraya mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau siapa?" ketus Chanyeol memandang aneh yeoja dihadapannya. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mempunyai teman seperti ini. Jujur saja, yeoja ini terlihat agresif.

Yeoja ini menyodorkan tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Irene. Anak dari Kim Youngmin. Kolega yang sudah menarik sahamnya dari mu."

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya, ia tidak membalas jabatan tangan yeoja ini. "Kau mau apa?"

Irene mengeringai nakal, "Begini, aku tahu perusahaanmu sedang berada dalam masa kritisnya. Para kolega menarik sahamnya dari perusahaan mu. Terutama, _appa_ ku, dan jika kau bersedia.. aku bisa membantu mu." Jelasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, cepatlah jelaskan. Jangan membuang-buang waktu."

"Aku bisa menyuruh _Appa_ ku agar menaruh saham di perusahaanmu, dan _appa_ ku akan mengajak para teman kolega untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan otomatis, perusahaanmu akan menaik dengan lonjaknya."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, yang ia butuhkan saat ini memang sejumlah saham yang di taruh di perusahannya agar beberapa proyek bisa berjalan. Ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya akibat anjloknya keuangan perusahaan.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jadilah kekasihku, kau hanya perlu memperlakukan seperti layaknya kekasih. Termasuk melakukan _sex_. Dan aku mau ini berjalan selamanya, hingga kita menikah mungkin."

Chanyeol sontak menggebrak meja kerjanya, "Apa kau gila!?" pekiknya.

Irene tersenyum simpul, ia merapikan sejenak pakaian casualnya, "Jika kau berminat, kau bisa menghubungiku Park. Pikirkan ini dengan baik-baik." ujarnya berlalu pergi,

Chanyeol menatap kartu card yang baru saja Irene berikan. Ia mengusak wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar frustasi.

.

Hari demi hari Chanyeol habiskan bersama Irene, ya dia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu uang. Ia membuang jauh segala masa lalunya, termasuk _Baekhyun_. Segala cara sudah ia berikan untuk mencari yeoja mungil ini, tetapi nihil. Hingga akhirnya, ia memilih jalan ini. Ya, Chanyeol sama gilanya dengan Irene.

Hari telah berganti bulan, bulan telah berganti tahun. Dan disinilah Chanyeol bersama segala kejenuhannya. Usahanya untuk membuang segala tentang _Baekhyun_ tidak berhasil. Saat ia bersama Irene, yang ada di pikirannya hanya _Baekhyun_. Maka tanpa sepengetahuan Irene, ia menghilangkan kepenatannya dengan berminum dan juga menyewa beberapa yeoja. Ia tahu ini salah, apalagi saat ia mengingat wajah Baekhyun, ia sudah seperti laki-laki tidak berguna lagi.

Seakan lupa dengan segalanya, ia mulai menikmati kebiasaan buruknya ini. Tidak ada lagi _Baekhyun_ di pikirannya kini. Hidupnya sudah berantakan, ia sudah jarang berpergian kantor. Karena di otaknya, hanya ada _sex._ Irene memang membawa dampak buruk baginya.

 **Flashback off.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menangis tidak berhenti sejak Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya. "Hiks.. maafkan aku. Jika saja aku tidak pergi.. pasti semuanya tid.. hiks.."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembutnya, "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku. Salahku karena menerima tawaran itu, maafkan aku, Baek." ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu jika kau memilihku?" tanya Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya,

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya, ia tersenyum menatap wajah Baekhyun, "Aku tidak perduli. Saat aku mengabaikanmu beberapa hari yang lalu, sebenarnya aku hanya sedang menyakinkan perasaanku. Jika perusahan nantinya akan bangkrut, kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal." ujarnya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega, rasa gelisah dan takutnya selama ini sudah hilang. Chanyeol sudah menjawab semuanya, "Lalu masalahmu dengan Irene?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir ranum Baek, "Aku akan menyelesaikannya nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini, kau sudah menjadi miliku. Mianhae, Saranghae Baekhyunie."

Senyum manis Baekhyun mengembang begitu saja, "Nado sarangheo Chanyeolie.."

Chanyeol mempersempit jarak keduanya, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya.

BRAK.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Halo maaf baru on.._**

 ** _Dan maaf pendek, jujur aja chapter ini sangat buruk._**

 ** _Aku disini ingin membahas beberapa hal._**

 ** _1._** ** _Ff ini mirip dengan ff tetangga._**

 ** _Jika boleh jujur, ff ini murni datengnya dari otak aku. Dari pemikiran aku sendiri. Review yang masuk, sedikit bikin aku down. Tetapi lagi-lagi aku ingat sama seluruh readers yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini._**

 ** _2._** ** _Kata-katanya susah banget buat di cerna._**

 ** _Oke, untuk seluruh pembaca.. aku mohon jujur, kalian sedikit bingung atau engga ngerti gitu sama apa yang aku ketik? Jika iya tolong bilang, mungkin aku bisa belajar lebih baik lagi. Aku mulai mengetik, baru beberapa bulan. Dan masih terbilang baru. Jadi sekali lagi, mohon di bimbing._**

 ** _3._** ** _Pendek banget._**

 ** _Hmm, begini ya.. aku udah kelas 9. Ya aku tau ini resiko aku sendiri karna publish cerita. Tapi lagi-lagi aku berusaha untuk mengetik diatas 2k words. Dan sekali lagi, aku mengetik ini juga di waktu senggang._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oke. Aku mohon kalian mengerti semua yang aku jelasin diatas ya. Dan kemungkinan ini terakhir aku update, karena besok aku akan mengikuti UAS. Mohon doa nya ya para readers.. hehe. Gomawo!^^_**

 ** _Hwaiting!Fighting!Semangat!_**

 ** _Review lagi ya..^^_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle:**

Marriage not dating

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol (23yo)

Byun Baekhyun (22yo)

Other

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama

 **Rating:**

T - M

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?

 **Warning:**

GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.

 **.**

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

* * *

BRAK!

Pintu utama terbuka dengan kerasnya, disana, tepat di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang yeoja licik, Irene. Ia tersenyum remeh ketika mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berpelukan. Irene sendiri bisa membuka pintu apartement di karenakan mastercard yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Bagus, _Park_." sindirnya. Baekhyun kini tengah terdiam di samping Chanyeol, namun jari-jari mungilnya memegang erat ujung baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih memandang yeoja ini dengan tatapan datar, ia sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa Irene akan datang. Dan benar saja, yeoja menjijikan ini datang. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

Irene tertawa sejenak, "Kau bilang mau apa!? Hey, tentu saja untuk menemuimu, _Park_." ujarnya menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang membunuh.

"Keluarlah. Kau menggangu quality timeku bersama istriku ini." ujar Chanyeol santai, ia memeluk kembali tubuh Baekhyun.

Irene membelalakan matanya, "Ch..anyeol ah.. kau bilang dia istrimu? Kau lupa? Aku calon istrimu." ujar Irene membela.

"Baru calon, dan lagipula aku tidak berniat menikahimu. Jadi buang saja jauh-jauh harapan tinggimu itu." jawab Chanyeol sangat menusuk hati. Ia memang berniat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Irene secara perlahan dan bertahap.

Irene memandang tidak percaya kedua insan di hadapannya ini. " Kau bilang apa? Tidak-tidak, kau pasti bercanda." telak Irene.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Irene terdiam, dan sebuah seringai mematikan ia keluarkan. "Baiklah jika itu kemauan mu, aku akan menarik seluruh saham appaku dan akan ku pastikan perusahaanmu akan bangkrut." ujarnya penuh kemenangan.

"Tarik saja saham appamu. Aku tidak butuh. Lagipula surat perjanjian itu sudah kubakar, dan untuk masalah perusahaan aku bisa memulainya kembali dari awal."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, ia sangat suka jawaban Chanyeol yang terdengar tenang namun mematikan.

Irene membelalakan matanya kembali, mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar, dan hatinya seperti tertohok. "Sialan kau _Park_! Aku hamil anakmu!" jawabnya lagi mencari jalan.

"Aku selalu mengeluarkannya di luar. Jadi jangan mengada-ngada. Lebih baik kau pulang, lalu beritahu appa mu untuk menarik sahamnya dari perusahaanku. Aku tidak yakin ia akan mengabulkannya." ujar Chanyeol dengan kemenangan yang penuh. Baekhyun tersenyum, bukan, ia bukan menertawakan Irene, namun ia sangat suka dengan tanggung jawab Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menempati janjinya agar selalu bersama ia.

Irene menghentakan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras, dan berlalu keluar apartement. Tidak lupa juga sebuah mastercard miliknya ia lempar begitu saja. 'Tunggu pembalasanku, Park.'

"Chanyeolie, aku rasa kau terlalu jahat dengannya." ujar Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Dia lebih jahat. Dia menjerumuskanku pada hal buruk, dan juga aku rasa, dia sudah tidak waras." kesal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum seketika, "Terimakasih." ujarnya

"Untuk?" tanya Chanyeol menggantung.

"Karena kau memilihku. Bukan dia." jawab Baekhyun lagi seraya mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya Baekhyun yang sudah mencuri ciumannya. "Kau menciumku?"

Baekhyun menunduk malu, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, "Anggap saja itu tanda terimakasihku." ujarnya dengan malu.

Chanyeol menyeringai nakal, "Kau menggoda _ku_?" tanyanya mempersempit kembali jarak keduanya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali bergedup, seluruh tubuhnya seakan berdesir, dan aroma tubuh Chanyeol sangat menusuk penciumannya. "Ani.." ujarnya menunduk malu.

Chanyeol menangkupkan pipi merah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, bibirnya dengan cepat melumat bibir ranum Baekhyun. Ia menekan lembut tengkuk Baekhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun seakan mengerti, perlahan membuka kedua belah bibirnya, memberi jalan masuk untuk Chanyeol. Lidah keduanya berperang dengan cukup panas, seakan berlomba untuk mendominasi. Saliva keduanya jatuh seiring panasnya ciuman ini. Tubuh ramping Baekhyun sudah mendekap erat pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol membawa nya menuju kamar.

Brak

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas, matanya yang sayu menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Baek, bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol yang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Ia tidak perduli lagi jika Baekhyun baru saja sembuh.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya tepat di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memulai kembali aksinya, ia mengecup leher, telinga, dan bahu Baekhyun secara bertubi tubi. Dengan lembut ia membawa kembali Baekhyun kembali dalam ciumannya, tangannya dengan cepat membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan juga Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus pelan namun pasti paha dalam Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan ciumannya. Baekhyun memekik kaget ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah memijat lembut payudaranya. Ia merasakan seluruh ototnya menegang terutama bagian pusatnya.

"Yeolshh...ahh"

Chanyeol semakin menjadi ketika mendengar desahan istrinya ini, tidak tanggung-tanggung ia menghisap leher Baekhyun, memberinya tanda banyak.

"Enghh... Yeoliee.." desah Baekhyun dengan sensual, tangannya perlaha meremas kejantanan Chanyeol, mengelusnya perlahan namun pasti membuat Chanyeol menggeram.

"Yeoliee.. bolehkah aku memakannya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menggairahkan.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawabnya, Baekhyun melahap habis milik Chanyeol, mengemutnya layaknya sebuah permen, kepalanya ia maju mundurkan seirama dengan hisapannya.

"Ahhh..Baekshh.. Sudah-sudah, disini aku yang bekerja" ujar Chanyeol menarik kejantanannya dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia menidurkan segera tubuh Baekhyun, dan lidahnya melahap milik Baekhyun, memainkan klitorisnya dengan perlahan

"Enngggh... Chanyeolsshh.."

Desahan Baekhyun menggema memenuhi ruangan, membuat birahi Chanyeol semakin meningkat, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di depan kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memasukannya, Baek." bisik Chanyeol seirama dorongannya memasuki liang hangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu ini sangat sakit, namun ia menahan segala kesakitannya, ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol kecewa. "Arghh Chan..." desahnya ketika seluruh kejantanan Chanyeol berhasil masuk sepenuhnya.

"Aku tahu itu sangat sakit, maaf." bisik Chanyeol kembali, ia mendiamkan miliknya sejenak agar Baekhyun terbiasa. Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya, tatapannya sangat sayu, "Move please.." pintanyanya

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan semangat memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, berusaha mencari G-Spot sang istri. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas kuat kedua payudara Baekhyun.

"Ahhh..Chan..Disituu.." pinta Baekhyun kembali ketika merasakan titik terdalamnya tersentuh.

Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya, peluhnya terus mengucur seiring kecepatannya. "Ah.. Baeksh.. Sempit sekalihsh.." geram Chanyeol.

Tepat dihentakannya ke tiga, Chanyeol menembakan benih spermanya tepat di dalam liang Baekhyun. Menaruhkan sebuah benih bayi di dalam rahim sang istri.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Aku mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Nado.." bisik Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi memasuki kamar sepasang suami istri ini, seakan menyuruh keduanya terbangun. Sementara Baekhyun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, namun menyipitkan kembali matanya akibat pancaran sinar pagi. Ia mencoba terbangun dengan perlahan, seluruh tubuhnya sangat pegal terlebih bagian pusatnya terasa perih dan nyeri. Dengan susah payah, ia menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlelap.

Aroma jasmine serta harum nasi goreng membuat tidur Chanyeol sedikit terusik, kedua matanya terbuka dan melihat sisi sampingnya, benar, Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Dan ia yakin, wanita ini tengah memasak di dapur. Dengan cekatan ia berdiri mengambil boxer serta kaus nya, memakainya dengan asal dan melangkah menuju dapur.

" Kenapa tidak membangungkanku hm?" bisik Chanyeol dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut mulai terbiasa, ia melanjutkan kembali memasaknya.

" Morning, Chanyeolie Oppa " sapa Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sekilas.

" Morning kiss nya mana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kepala yang ia taruh tepat di bahu mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Duduklah dulu, aku harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu." ujarnya

Chanyeol dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya, ia berjalan gontai menuju meja makan. Kepalanya ia tangkupkan dengan kedua tangan, dan pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok yeoja di hadapannya.

" Makanlah, aku tahu kau sangat lapar." perintah Baekhyun memberikan satu piring nasi goreng buatannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Morning kiss dulu." rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun memajukan badannya berniat memberikan sebuah kecupan, namun Chanyeol sudah mensabotasenya terlebih dahulu, tengkuknya di tekan lembut oleh laki-laki ini. Hingga keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas pada pagi hari.

"Hah..hah..hahh!" ujar Baekhyun saat ciumannya sudah terlepas, ia meraup rakus oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Hampir saja ia mati akibat berciuman.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" kesal Baekhyun kembali terduduk di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menyengir dan melahap nasi goreng di hadapannya cepat.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Baekhyun disela makannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku akan kesana nanti, kenapa? Kau ingin ikut? Mungkin kita bisa mencoba gaya baru bercinta kita di kantor nanti." ujarnya Chanyeol cepat dan dihadiahi satu pukulan keras di kepalanya.

"Aish Baek, kenapa kau memukulku?" kesal Chanyeol mengusap kepalanyanya. Meskipun kesal namun ia tidak memberhentikan aktivitas makannya ini.

"Otakmu otak mesum! Membuatku tidak selera makan!" ketus Baekhyun seraya membawa piring makannya yang sudah kosong menuju westafel.

"Tidak selera makan tetapi habis satu piring. Dasar wanita." sinis Chanyeol membalas dan melahap sisa-sisa terakhir makannya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Cepatlah mandi, lalu pergi ke kantor setelahnya." ujar Baekhyun

"Kau mengusirku!?"

Baekhyun mematikan air keran, "Dasar bodoh, sudah cepatlah kau mandi. Baumu sangat menyengat." ujar Baekhyun dengan satu tangan menutup hidungnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya mandi bersama tidak buruk." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Ia seakan tidak perduli oleh pekikan dan omelan Baekhyun sepanjang jalan.

* * *

Kedua sejoli ini berjalan meninggalkan mobil, senyum keduanya tidak pernah terlepas sejak tadi. Jari-jemari mereka telah bertautan dengan eratnya, tidak lupa juga di jari mereka telah melingkar indah sebuah cincin pernikahan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka pakai dengan bersamaan, mengingat Chanyeol tidak pernah memakainya.

"Chanyeolie Oppa.." panggil Baekhyun seiring kakinya melangkah memasuki kantor.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menunduk menatap wajah yeoja mungil ini, "Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggigit sebelah bibirnya gugup, "Chanyeolie Oppa. Wae?" tanya dengan malu. Chanyeol segera menarik hidung mungil yeoja mungilnya ini.

"Coba beritahuku, apa alasannya." ujar Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya mengusap hidungnya yang memerah akibat ulah Chanyeol ini, "Karena Oppa lebih tua dariku." ujarya dengan polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum seketika, ia mengusak surai brown istrinya dan mengecupnya cepat, "Kau kenapa imut sekali sih?" tanya Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sempat berpikiran bahwa umur Baekhyun adalah palsu. Bayangkan saja, tingkah lakunya bahkan seperti anak kecil, salah satunya merengek jika persediaan starwberrynya habis di kulkas.

"Aku memang imut sejak dulu." ujar Baekhyun dengan cueknya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia sudah seperti terlihat ahjussi mesum yang pedofil saat ini.

Seluruh karyawan memandang kagum kedua insan ini, mereka sedikit tidak percaya Chanyeol dapat tertawa lepas, tersenyum, bahkan menyapa mereka. Chanyeol yang mereka kenal sangat dingin, irit tersenyum, dan juga irit bicara itu telah berubah. Dan mereka sedikit berterima kasih pada yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik bagi sajangnim mereka.

"Yeol, kenapa semua orang membicarakanmu sih? Kepalaku pen... Oh, kau.. Byun Baekhyun?" ujar Jongin sedikit terkejut mendapati Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun. Menurut pengetahuannya, Chanyeol sangat tidak suka pada Baekhyun.

"Ne. Annyeonghaseo, Jongin-ssi" sapa Baekhyun sedikit membungkukan dirinya.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, namun Chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahunya dan tersenyum. "Tidak usah se-formal itu Baekhyun ah, kau bisa memanggilku Jongin atau Kai." ujar Jongin.

Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka, "Kai!? Nama macam apa itu? Jangan mau Baek, panggil saja dia hitam." ujar Chanyeol cepat membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Sialan! Aku tidak hitam tetapi _sexy_! Dasar jerapah bertelinga besar." balas Jongin tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun yang sedikit bingung akhirnya melerainya, "Hey sudah-sudah. Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar sejak SHS dulu. Aku akan memanggilmu Jongin Oppa, tidak apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yak! Tidak usah pakai embel-embel Oppa! Itu menjijikan Baek." pekik Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah terbakar api cemburu.

Jongin memeletkan lidahnya, meledek. "Jangan dengarkan dia Baek. Kalau gitu mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Jongin Oppa." ujar Jongin.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia seraya mendudukan diri di depan laptop. Melihat perkembangan kantor akibat ia tinggal beberapa hari belakangan.

"Apa kantor ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol fokus menatap laptopnya. Ia sebenarnya tengah merajuk pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh dalam diam, ia tahu suaminya tengah merajuk, namun ia tetap menghiraukannya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan diikuti Jongin setelahnya.

"Tidak ada, semua aman." ujarnya seraya berdiri kembali, "Sudahlah, aku ingin kembali keruanganku. Bye Baek.." sambungnya mengusap pelan bahu Baekhyun, dan sukses mendapatkan satu tatapan mematikan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, Jongin sudah pergi, sementara Chanyeol masih berkutat pada laptopnya. Ia sendiri tengah mengutak-atik telfon genggamnya, mengecek akun SNSnya.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol mencuri lirikan pada Baekhyun. Ia mengumpat kesal karena telah di abaikan, "Yak Baek! Aku tengah merajuk tapi kau tidak meresponnya." kesal Chanyeol dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun memasukan kembali telfon genggamnya pada tas, ia tertawa kecil setelahnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, memeluknya dari belakang dengan gerakan sensual. "Merajuk karena cemburu?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan kasar salivanya dengan susah payah, jantungnya berdegup seiring tingkah Baekhyun yang menggodanya. "Kau menggodaku?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menarik Baekhyun untuk terduduk dalam pangkuannya.

Gantian, kini Baekhyun yang berdegup kencang, ia sedikit menyesal menggoda Chanyeol tadi. "Ka..kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, "Tentu saja membuat anak, kantor sedang lenggang." bisiknya.

Tidak sadar keduanya, sebuah derit pintu telah terbuka. Menampilkan Jongin serta Tn. Park yang tengah terkejut mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam posisi ini.

"Yeol! Kau gila?" pekikan Jongin membuat keduanya terkejut dan membenarkan kembali posisi mereka. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menunduk malu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Dasar pengganggu. Kalau saja kau tidak datang, pasti aku sudah bisa menggenjotnya dengan gaya yang terbaru."

Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan keras dari Baekhyun mendarat dengan tepat di kepala Chanyeol. Otak Chanyeol sepertinya sudah tidak waras. "Jaga ucapanmu bodoh!" ujarnya.

"Annyeong Aboeji" sapa Baekhyun dengan riang, ia seraya memeluk sebentar tubuh aboejinya ini.

Tn. Park tersenyum setelahnya, "Kau apa kabar? Bagaimana? Apa tubuhmu masih ada yang sakit?" tanya Tn. Park seraya mengajak Baekhyun untuk terduduk.

' Sangat banyak. Badanku sangat pegal dan juga nyeri.' batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada aboeji, aku baik-baik saja." ujar Baekhyun cepat.

Tn. Park menaikan alisnya sebelah, "Lalu kenapa kau memakai syal? Setahuku cuaca hari ini sangat panas." ujarnya membuat Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja untuk menutupi kissmark dari Chanyeol." ujar Jongin sekenanya.

Chanyeol mengumpat kesal, namun ada benarnya juga perkataan Jongin. Jelas-jelas tubuh Baekhyun penuh dengan tanda merah hasil perbuataannya.

"Sudah-sudah, ada apa? Kenapa kau datang kembali?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Jongin tersadar akan tujuannya datang.

Jongin menepuk dahinya keras, "Ini gawat! Beberapa perusahan menarik sahamnya tanpa alasan yang jelas." ujar Jongin sedikit di bumbui kepanikan.

' Ternyata kau bertidak sejauh ini, Irene '

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 _ **Maaf NCnya ga hot. Aku ngetiknya gemeteran wkwk. Biarkan chapter ini mereka berlovey-dovey/? dulu. Chaper depan konfilk lagi deng~**_

 ** _Maaf juga kalo ini gaseperti yg kalian kira/bayangkan. Heheheh, dan juga aku sengaja update hari ini karena libur! *sujud sukur*_**

 ** _Ohiya, terimakasih untuk reviewnya, aku seneng membacanya satu-satu. Dan untuk kakak guest yg ngelarang/? aku buat NC, maaf aku sudah berjanji sebelumnya. Jadi aku tampilkan. Hehe maaf maaf ^^_**

 ** _Review nya udah sampe 200 lebih omg omg *nangis darah* aku seneng banget! makasih semuaaaa *kecup kecup kecup manja* ._** ** _Ohiya baca cerita terbaru aku dong/? Judulnya Sorry, I'm Lying. Kkk review jangan lupa:p_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Karena An nya udah kepanjangan, maka akhir kata aku ucapkan..._**

 ** _Review lagi pleasee? ^^~~^^_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle:**

Marriage not dating

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol (23yo)

Byun Baekhyun (22yo)

Other

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama

 **Rating:**

T - M

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol yang menjadi CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke-brengsek-annya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?

 **Warning:**

GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.

 **.**

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol tengah sibuk di depan laptopnya. Matanya terfokuskan pada sebuah draft dimana tertera sisa saham yang masih ada di perusahaannya ini. Jongin sendiri tengah sibuk menelfonkan beberapa kolega, tentu ini perintah Chanyeol, laki-laki ini ingin mengetahui alasan para kolega menarik sahamnya. Ya meski ia tahu ini ulah Irene. Namun, ia ingin mendengar alasan itu sendiri dari mulut petinggi saham. Chanyeol tersenyum remeh kala Jongin mengatakan bahwa mereka memberikan alasan yang tidak jelas. Sangat berbelit-belit, hingga Jongin memutuskan panggilan.

Baekhyun masih terduduk di sofa, pandangannya tidak terlepas pada laki-laki yang tengah sibuk ini. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana sikap Chanyeol yang sedikit panik mendengar berita ini. Ia tahu, Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia cukup memakluminya untuk hal ini. Sedangkan Tn. Park, sudah kembali menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia 'terpaksa' harus membantu anaknya menangani perihal ini. Ia sebenarnya cukup kecewa ketika Chanyeol menceritakan tentang semua perjanjian itu.

" Sialan kau, Irene. " umpat Chanyeol. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Bisa di katakan ia sangat frustasi sekarang, dan biasanya ia akan melampiaskannya dengan pergi ke bar dan berakhir di ranjang.

Baekhyun mendengar umpatan Chanyeol, ia menarik nafasnya sejenak. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berbicara, " Jika mendekati Irene adalah yang terbaik untuk perusahaanmu, lakukanlah. " ujarnya sukses membuat Chanyeol membelalak tidak percaya.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir pada Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa ia dengan tenangnya berkata seperti itu. Yeah, meski ide itu ada benarnya juga. Namun, ia tetap berpegang teguh. Baekhyun adalah segalanya. " Kau berbicara apa barusan? " tanya Chanyeol seraya mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum setelahnya, " Apa aku perlu mengulangnya? Aku rasa kau mendengarnya dengan jelas. " ujarnya masih tersenyum.

Chanyeol sangat benci ini, Baekhyun tersenyum seolah-olah ia tidak mempunyai masalah. Padahal, Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyimpan seribu perasaan. " Oh jadi kau rela, jika suamimu ini kembali pada _slut_ nya? " tanya Chanyeol berniat menggoda.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, " Aku rasa, ya. Kau terlihat sangat frustasi menerima kenyataan bahwa perusahaanmu tengah anjlok. Aku tidak suka melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu, maka lebih baik kau kembali pada _nya_. " jelas Baekhyun benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaannya.

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti, ia menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat. " Apa kau serius oleh ucapanmu tadi? " tanyanya mengulang.

Baekhyun terdiam, disatu sisi ia tidak ingin Chanyeol kembali pada Irene, namun di satu sisi lagi, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol terbebani akibat perihal ini.

" Aku tidak tahu. " ujarnya sambil menghela nafas sejenak.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas parsah nya, ia dengan segera memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun tengah menutupi segalanya, dan ia sangat tidak suka jika hal ini terjadi.

" Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau miliku dan Aku milikmu. " patennya berbisik lembut pada telinga Baekhyun, menyesap keharuman yang ada pada tubuh istrinya ini.

Baekhyun semakin tidak ingin kehilangan, ia tahu ia egois namun inilah perasaannya. " Jangan tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi. " ujarnya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan. _' Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Baekhyun ah '_

BRAK!

Sebuah dentuman pintu ruangan terbuka dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol serta Baekhyun sontak melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas kala melihat pelaku ini semua. Disana, Jongin, tengah berdiri dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, sangat panik dan juga terkejut dalam bersamaan.

" Apa!? " ketus Chanyeol.

Jongin berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol. Tangannya menggeret sebuah bangku untuk ia duduki. Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak, " Gawat! Ini sangat sangat gawat! " ujarnya kembali panik. Keringatnya berjatuhan menggambarkan bertapa lelahnya ia.

Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka, " Gawat apanya? Bicara itu harus lengkap serta jelas. " ujarnya. Baekhyun sendiri sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menguping percakapan ini.

" Proyek kita gagal total! Dana sudah habis, keuangan kita juga sudah tidak ada. Dan lagi perusahaan yang bekerja sama dalam proyek ini membatalkan kontrak. Ini gila. " jela Jongin.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, wanita itu memang benar dalam ucapaannya. " Lalu saham yang tersisa? " tanya Chanyeol menggantung.

" Tidak ada. Seluruh kolega menariknya secara bersamaan dan serempak. Sebenarnya ada, namun sangat sangat kecil nilainya. " jelas Jongin kembali seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

Chanyeol mengambilnya cepat, tanggannya membalikan halaman secara bergantian. Dan sebuah gelengan tidak percaya keluar begitu saja. " Sungguh gila. " ujarnya menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa dan memejamkan mata setelahnya.

Baekhyun mengelus bahu Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan, ia sangat yakin, Chanyeol sangat-sangat frustasi saat ini. " Aku yakin, ada cara lain untuk mengatasi hal ini. " ujar Baekhyun menyakinkan.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, " Bagaimana nasib para pegawai? " tanyanya pada Jongin seakan melupakan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

" Ya seperti itu. Banyak dari mereka yang menanyakan perihal ini padaku. " ujar Jongin pasrah.

Tn. Park tiba - tiba saja masuk dengan tergesa. Kedua tangannya juga tengah memegang sebuah kertas dan laptop miliknya. " Yeol! Coba kau lihat ini! " ujarnya semangat, membuat Chanyeol serta Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laptop Tn. Park. Baekhyun memilih bungkam, jika pada akhirnya ia berkata tidak di tanggapi sedikit pun.

" Woah! Apa aku bilang! Mereka tidak akan mau menarik sahamnya! " ujar Chanyeol penuh kemenangan. Terlihat jelas, bahwa para kolega yang baru saja menarik sahamnya, kembali menaruh saham pada perusahaan Chanyeol, termasuk _Appa Irene._

Chanyeol serta Jongin tersenyum lega, bagaimana pun juga perusahaan Chanyeol memang tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat. Jadi jika mereka menarik sahamnya kembali, pihak mereka akan rugi. " Aku tidak menyangka, padahal mereka baru menarik kembali sahamnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang kembali pada kita. " ujar Jongin dan di susul anggukan setuju dari Chanyeol.

" Sepertinya aku harus mengurus kontrak mereka, dan juga menanyakan alasan mereka kembali. " ujar Jongin seraya merapikan rambutnya asal.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menoleh kearah sampingnya, dan sontak matanya membulat penuh. Sial! Masalah ini membuatnya melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun! Ia menelan salivanya dengan kasar, ia takut Baekhyun akan marah ataupun mendiamkannya.

" Baek.. " panggilnya saat Tn. Park baru saja keluar ruangan karena harus mengurusi beberapa hal.

Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk, sedikit tersentak, pasalnya ia baru saja melamun. " Kenapa? " tanyanya dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menarik nafas dalam, " Mianhae. " ujarnya mendekap kembali tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dalam dekapan, " Kau tidak mempunyai salah apapun padaku. " ujarnya.

" Mianhae. Gomawo. Saranghaeyo. " ujar Chanyeol terputus-putus.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, " Hng? " tanyanya dengan kebingungan.

" Mianhae karena aku selalu saja menyakitimu. Gomawo karena kau selalu ada di sampingku padahal aku sangat jahat padamu. Dan saranghaeyo, aku mencintaimu sangat, _kacamata_! " ujar Chanyeol menatap dalam kedua mata puppy Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong, ia sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan Chanyeol baru saja. Ia dengan cepat mengecup bibir ranum Chanyeol sebanyak mungkin.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, _pria brengsek_. " ujar Baekhyun dengan imut. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan segera melumat bibir Baekhyun sangat lembut. Hingga keduanya larut pada ciuman panas.

* * *

" Kau sudah tahu kan ciri - ciri nya? "

" Tentu saja noona. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. "

" Baiklah, aku tidak perduli itu. Tugasmu hanya perlu membawa _nya_ kehadapanku. Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran. "

" Lalu setelah itu? "

" Kau boleh memakainya sesuka hatimu. "

" Aigo, kau memang noona terbaiku, sangat mengerti apa yang aku mau. "

" Tentu saja, kau juga dongsaeng terbaiku. "

" Jadi kapan aku harus membawanya kehadapanmu? "

" Bukankah, lebih cepat lebih baik? "

" Baiklah, malam ini juga aku akan melakukannya. "

Pria serta wanita ini tersenyum licik secara bersamaan. Rencananya akan berhasil, ya semoga.

.

* * *

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan ritual berendamnya. Ia terlalu lelah akibat seharian ini, ia harus ' melayani ' suaminya secara terus-menerus. Ia juga sangat kesal dengan otak Chanyeol yang begitu mesum. Selalu saja, laki - laki ini mempunyai cara agar membuatnya kembali bergairah. Oke, lupakan hal ini.

" Baek " panggil Chanyeol dengan manjanya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah rapih unuk pergi dengan penuh arti. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, tidak bisakah Chanyeol tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil sehari saja.

" Apa!? " jawabnya dengan amat ketus. Lihat saja sekarang, Chanyeol tengah berguling tidak menentu di atas kasur dengan keadaan tidak memakai baju. Hell, bukankah sangat menyebalkan.

Chanyeol menghentikan aksi kekanakannya ini. Ia terduduk dengan bibirnya yang ia poutkan. " Aku lapar, Baek ah " rengeknya membuat Baekhyun mual.

Baekhyun mengehentak kakinya ke lantai, " Seluruh persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah habis! " ujarnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak membelinya? " tanya Chanyeol polos. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa sedikit gemas dengan tingkah Chanyeol saat ini, namun rasa kesalnya masih menyatu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. " Bagaimana bisa aku membelinya? Kau seharian ini menahanku! Dan lagi sekarang, kau merengek lapar. Kau pikir aku tidak? " kesal Baekhyun lalu ikut mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hahaha, mianhae mianhae, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah kesalmu. " ujar Chanyeol disertai gelak tawa menggema memenuhi ruang kamar.

" Yak sialan! Sudahlah, aku ingin pergi! " kesal Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi .

" Yak aku ikut! " pekik Chanyeol segera menyambar sweater di lemari dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Menurutnya, dengan bernyanyi dapat menghilangkan kekesalan, dan ia tengah mencobanya sekarang. Dan cukup berhasil, meski bayang-bayang Chanyeol yang menyebalkan melintas tidak sengaja.

" Dasar dobi idiot, aku tidak akan membuatkannya makanan. " umpat Baekhyun dengan suara kecil. Ia tidak mau dianggap tidak waras karena berbicara sendiri di jalanan cukup sepi seperti ini.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian dengan melihat-lihat gedung pencakar langit di sepanjang jalan. Entah mengapa, supermarket terasa sangat jauh sekarang. Kakinya sudah mulai pegal akibat berjalan, dan matanya belum juga menangkap tanda-tanda ada sebuah supermarket.

" Andai saja ada kau, Yeol. " ujarnya membatin.

Namun, tiba - tiba saja, sebuah lengan kekar menahan langkahnya. Baekhyun segera membalikan tubuhnya, dan cukup mengejutkan. Matanya membulat penuh seiring melihat laki - laki di hadapannya ini. Ia adalah Daehyun, mantan sunbaenimnya dulu saat SHS. Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan kasar, jujur saja ini seperti peringatan bahaya baginya. Ia tahu bagaimana Daehyun dulu, ya laki - laki ini sangat mencintainya. Dan laki - laki ini juga tidak segan untuk berlaku kasar pada siapapun yang mengganggu Baekhyun.

" S Sunbaenim? " kaget Baekhyun dengan tergagap.

Daehyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun, membawa yeoja mungil ini pada pelukannya. " Ya. Kau apa kabar? " tanya nya sedikit menunduk.

Keringat sudah berjatuhan membasahi pelipis seorang Byun Baekhyun. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, aroma wewangian milik Daehyun sangat memabukan dan sedikit membuatnya pusing. " Baik, sunbaenim sendiri? " tanyanya membalas.

" Tentu baik. Lalu, apakah perasaan mu padaku sudah berubah? Mungkin kau menyukaiku sekarang? " tanya Daehyun dengan suara yang ia buat lembut.

Sungguh Baekhyun ingin segera pergi dari sini, ia sangat risih, terlebih jika Daehyun membahas hal itu kembali. " A.. ku tidak tahu sunbaenim. "

Daehyun menyesap wangi Baekhyun pada leher yeoja ini, ia seperti lupa tempat. " Apa kau sengaja memakai wewangian seperti ini agar aku tergoda, hm? " tanyanya dengan berbisik lembut.

Seluruh bulu pada tubuh Baekhyun mendadak bergidik ngeri, namun belum sempat ia menjawab, Daehyun sudah mencekram lengannya sangat kuat.

" Akkh! Sunbaenim! Apa yang kau lakukan! Akhh! Lepaskan! " teriak Baekhyun meminta tolong. Keadaan Seoul saat ini yang sangat sepi, membuatnya sedikit kelimpungan. Ia sangat takut.

Daehyun menarik Baekhyun cukup keras agar mengikutinya, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba - tiba..

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

" Sialan kau brengsek! Lepaskan istriku! Bangsat! Rasakan ini! "

Ya. Itu adalah Chanyeol. Si penyelamat Baekhyun yang selalu datang tepat waktu. Ia memang sedari tadi mengikuti Baekhyun, namun di tengah jalan ia kehilangan jejak yeoja ini. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berlari agar mempercepat langkahnya. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun tengah digoda pada ' musuh ' nya. Yups, Daehyun adalah saingannya dulu saat SHS. Mereka selalu berkelahi hanya untuk memperebutkan tahta ' ketua sekolah ' .

Baekhyun menangis dengan cukup keras. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya agar tidak lagi bersuara. Namun tetap saja, isaknya terdengar jelas.

" Baek! " pekik Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Daehyun sudah terbaring lemah di belakangnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan lagi pria brengsek itu. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah Baekhyun.

" Hiks Yeol.. " isak Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangat sang suami.

Daehyun melihat jelas kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan ini, hingga sebuah smrik ia keluarkan, dan..

STUK!

Sebuah tusukan pisau dalam genggamannya berhasil menusuk punggung Chanyeol. Ia tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan.

" Yeol! Astaga Yeol! " pekik Baekhyun kembali, air matanya semakin deras berjatuhan. Chanyeol kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan punggung bersimpuh darah. Ia dengan gerak cepat mengeluarkan telfon genggamnya. Menelfon ambulance dengan tidak sabarnya.

Sementara Daehyun, sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan pisau di genggamannya.

* * *

Sudah dua hari belakangan ini, laki - laki berparas tampan serta gagah terbaring lemah di salah satu ruang inap rumah sakit Seoul. Ia belum juga sadarkan diri pasca kejadian tempo lalu yang membuat seluruh Seoul geger. Chanyeol, laki - laki tampan ini, terlihat tenang dalam lelap nya, namun tepat di sampingnya sang istri tidaklah terlihat tenang.

Baekhyun sudah dua hari belakangan ini menangis hingga menerus, meskipun sang eomma sudah menyuruhnya berhenti, namun tetap saja ia akan menangis setelahnya. Ia merasa ini semua adalah salahnya, jika saja ia pergi bersama Chanyeol, pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia juga sudah tidak memikirkan untuk pergi bekerja, dan berniat untuk mengundurkan diri setelah Chanyeol sembuh nanti.

" Baek, ini eomma bawakan makanan. Ayo makan. " ujar Ny. Byun tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam ruangan. Baekhyun mendengarnya, namun tetap saja ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol tidak akan kemana-mana, berhentilah menangisinya. Kau hanya nembuatnya tambah sedih. Cepat makan. " ujar Ny. Byun kembali membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya agar menatap Ny. Byun. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, menangis dari kemarin membuatnya sangat lapar saat ini.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya sesaat, " Mana makanan nya? " tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Ny. Byun tersenyum, ia dengan segera memberikan sebuah kotak makanan pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan cepat. Ia melahap makanan dengan terburu, sekali - kali pandangannya ia alihkan untuk menatap Chanyeol. Takut - takut ia terbangun.

Ny. Byun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyunm saat ini. Ia segera mengambil remote tv, sudah lama ia tidak menonton acara televisi. Ny. Byun terpaku setelah melihat berita yang di siarkan langsung saat ini. " Baek! Coba kau lihat! " pekiknya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan makan.

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak melihat berita saat ini. Lihat saja, disana terpampang jelas wajah Daehyun yang tengah menunduk. Tepat di samping kanan dan kiri, terdapat polisi yang mengawalnya. Ia dinyatakan bersalah setelah menusuk Chanyeol. Polisi sendiri belum menemukan identitas korban tusuk Daehyun ini. Mata Baekhyun ikut membelalak lagi, tepat di belakang Daehyun, sang ' majikan ', Irene ikut menjadi tersangka. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ini adalah ulah Irene.

" Polisi akan secepatnya menemui Chanyeol, aku yakin itu. " ujar Ny. Byun masih menatap layar televisi.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, hatinya sedikit lega sebenarnya. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi yang menganggu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

" Baek... " lirih Chanyeol tiba - tiba sontak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya cepat.

" Yeol!? "

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Astagfirullah, maaf semuanya baru update... Padahal ini file nganggur dari dua hari yang lalu. Tapi lupa mau di upload :'''''D

Maaf cerita makin ngga jelas alurnya, tenang aja chapter depan bakalan END kok. Hehehee, ENDnya happy atau sad ya? Liat chapter depan yaa~~ xP

Meski review menurun drastis, tapi aku sekali lagi ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar - besarnya pada kalian yg udah sempetin waktunya untuk baca, follow, dan favorite cerita abal ini :'D

Akhir kata aku ucapan...

Thank youuu and review again? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle:**

Marriage not dating

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol (23yo)

Byun Baekhyun (22yo)

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama

 **Rating:**

T - M

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol yang menjadi seorang CEO di suatu perusahaan dan terkenal akan ke brengsekan-nya, namun apa jadinya bila dia bertemu dengan yeoja mungil yang membawa dampak baik baginya?

 **Warning:**

GS FOR UKE. NO BASH. NO COPY-PASTE (?). GASUKA LEBIH BAIK GAUSAH BACA.

 **.**

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

.

* * *

" Yeol!? " pekik Baekhyun tidak percaya kala melihat tubuh sang suami tengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Baekhyun berlari cepat menghampirinya, memeluk tubuh atletisnya dengan erat, air matanya tumpah begitu saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat sebelum membalas pelukan Baekhyun. " Iya ini aku, Chanyeolie mu. " ujarnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun banjir kebahagiaan.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya cepat, ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan sedikit terkekeh ketika mendengar dengusan kesal dari Chanyeol. " Kenapa kau sudah duduk? Pasti punggungmu sangat sakit, berbaringlah.. aku tidak ingin kau drop kembali dan berakhir harus me-mmffftt.. "

Chanyeol dengan cepat melumat bibir Baekhyun, tangannya sudah bergerak menekan tengkuk yeoja ini, menekannya agar lebih mendalami. " Aku tidak apa – apa , sayangku. " bisiknya sensual setelah mengakhiri perang lidah.

" Ehem. " deheman keras dari seorang Ny. Byun membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Jangan bilang jika eomma melihatnya berciuman!

" Ah sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter, daripada harus melihat dua benda kenyal yang menyatu kembali. " ujarnya meledek seraya berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah di penuhi rasa malu.

Hening.

Keadaan di dalam ruang menjadi hening seketika, entah mengapa dua insan ini menjadi canggung selepas ciuman beberapa saat yang lalu. Hingga sebuah deheman dari Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun.

" Kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini? " ujar Chanyeol disertai tawa kecil dan diikuti Baekhyun setelahnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, tangannya sudah memegang perut tanda sakit akibat tertawa terlalu lama. " Sungguh ini hal yang paling lucu. Kita menjadi canggung setelah ke _gep_ berciuman oleh eomma kita sendiri. " ujarnya dan tertawa kembali. Chanyeol juga seakan lupa jika ia baru saja siuman.

" Permisi Ny. Park , aku harus memeriksa suami anda dahulu. " ujar dokter yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjadi kikuk sendiri, ia akhirnya memberi jalan untuk sang dokter. " Silahkan. "

" Sungguh pasangan yang ajaib. " ujar dokter itu sesaat setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Baekhyun serta Chanyeol bertukar pandang, bertanya – tanya apa maksud dari dokter ini.

" Ny. Park , apa anda ingat dulu, anda pernah terbaring juga disini akibat insiden di rumah anda, anda juga koma saat itu namun tiba – tiba saja saat pagi hari sudah terbangun. Sama seperti anda, Tn. Park , saya mengira bahwa anda akan terbangun 2 – 3 hari kedepan, ternyata dugaan saya salah. Luka anda sudah mongering, bahkan anda bisa pulang sekarang. " jelas dokter bername tag Suho ini.

Baekhyun melempar senyum kearah Chanyeol, begitu juga sebaliknya, " Karena kekuatan cintalah yang membuat kita berdua kuat. " ujar Chanyeol.

Suho mengangguk setuju, ia tersenyum setelahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama ketika berada di dekat pasangan ini. " Baiklah, saya harus kembali ke ruangan, jika anda ingin kembali ke rumah bisa informasikan kembali pada saya. " ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" Kemarilah. " titah Chanyeol

Baekhyun dengan segera menurutinya, berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang setengah duduk.

Grep

Sebuah pelukan hangat dan erat dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan kecepatan yang maksimum. Aroma wangi keduanya seakan menguar mengisi indra penciuman masing – masing.

" Terimakasih " ujar Chanyeol masih dalam posisi yang sama.

" Untuk apa? "

" Terimakasih karena kau masih disisiku, kuat menghadapi sikap brengsekku ini. Terimakasih karena kau sudah menjadi istri yang paling sempurna untukku. Maafkan Chanyeol dulu. "

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, " Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Terimakasih juga karena kau sudah mencintaiku. " ujarnya seiring cairan bening di pelupuk mata menetes.

" Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, _kacamata_. "

" Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu, _brengsek_."

Keduanya terkekeh bersama setelahnya, masih enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan. Hingga sebuah suara mengacaukannya.

" Baekhyun. " panggil laki – laki ini.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata bahagianya sebentar, ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol dengan berat hati. " K…Kris Sajangnim? " tanyanya tidak percaya.

" Ne. Chanyeol, ini sedikit bawakan buah untukmu. " ujar Kris seraya menaruh seranjang buah – buahan di nakas meja.

" Ah terimakasih Kris-ssi. " ujar Chanyeol canggung. Ia juga sebenarnya sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun, namun ia masih bisa menguasai air wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang teringat akan niatnya, segara berkata, " Kris Sajangnim, maaf aku… aku ingin mengundurkan diriku dari perusahaan. Aku sudah mempunyai keluarga. Tugasku adalah mengurusi rumah, bukan bekerja. Maaf… semoga kau mengerti. " ujar Baekhyun sedikit tergapap.

Kris tersenyum, ia sudah menduga bahwa Baekhyun secepatnya akan mengundurkan diri. Terlihat dari dirinya yang tidak masuk bekerja belakangan ini. " Tidak apa, Baekhyun ah. Aku memakluminya. Dan aku rasa polisi akan datang secepatnya. " ujar Kris.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya,  
 _untuk apa polisi datang?_

" Tunggu… polisi? Untuk apa mereka datang? " tanya Chanyeol benar – benar dibuat bingung.

Kris mengkerutkan dahinya, " Uh apa kau tidak tahu? Belakangan ini kau menjadi perbincangan public. Aku mengetahui kau di rawat di sini pun dari berita itu. Luka tusuk mu itu. "

" Ya kenapa? Luka tusukku kenapa? " tanya Chanyeol

" Pelaku tusuknya sudah di bungkam oleh pihak polisi. Dan mereka menemuimu untuk meminta beberapa keterangan aku rasa. Entahlah aku tidak tahu pastinya. "

Chanyeol mengangguk – ngangguk mengerti, Baekhyun sengaja terdiam sejak tadi, ia hanya sedang tidak mood untuk menanggapi perihal ini.

" Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pergi. Ah satu lagi, jangan lupa hadir di pernikahanku nanti. " ujarnya seraya memberikan satu buah undangan.

" Woah! Selamat sajangnim, tentu kita akan hadir. " ujar Baekhyun tiba – tiba semangat.

" Aku pergi, dan cepat sembuh Chanyeol. "

" Ne, terimakasih Kris-ssi. "

.

* * *

.

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian yang menggegerkan publik itu terlewat. Chanyeol yang notabene nya sebagai CEO terkenal di kalangan para kaum hawa, menjadi sedikit risih ketika berpergian. Yeah, bayangkan saja, sepanjang jalan ia memasuki kantor kemarin, tidak jarang yang menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi di satu sisi ia juga merasa senang, toh itu artinya masih banyak yang perduli dengannya, meski terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

" Yeol, makanan sudah siap.. Kemarilah. " ujar Baekhyun sedikit menaikan satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Belakangan ini ia memang tidak memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Oppa'. Entahlah, mood nya berkata demikian.

Chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tergesa. Ia tahu belakangan ini mood Baekhyun sedang tidak baik. " Aku disini, _captain_! Kau memasak apa? " tanyanya semangat seraya mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, " Kau tidak punya mata? Lihat saja sendiri. " ujarnya ikut mendudukan diri depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melongo tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, jika sudah begini habislah riwayatnya. " Kau sedang PMS ya? " tanyanya berusaha terlihat asik. Tangannya sedang sibuk mengambil makanan di hadapannya.

" Jangan banyak bicara! Kau membuat moodku jelek! " ketus Baekhyun melahap makanan dengan kesal, mengunyahnya sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

" Dasar aneh. " ujar Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya, melahap kembali makanan di hadapannya.

.

Berguling – guling tidak jelas, bernyanyi dengan berteriak, dan melempari bantal di kamar adalah aktivitas Baekhyun saat ini. Ia sudah bisa dikatakan tidak waras saat ini. Lihat saja tampangnya, rambut panjangnya terurai dengan acak, serta bajunya kusut akibat bergulingan.

" Baekkk! " teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya. Ia sudah geram mendengar nyanyian tidak jelas Baekhyun sedari tadi. Telinganya seakan memanas saat itu juga, dan ini sangat mengganggu waktu weekend nya.

Baekhyun dengar teriakan Chanyeol yang menegurnya, namun ia hiraukan begitu saja dan melanjutkan aksi menanyi tidak jelasnya ini. Namun tiba – tiba saja ia terdiam, dengan anehnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk di depan televisi, dan bergelayut manja pada lengan kokoh suaminya ini.

Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang tidak beres, segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun. "ASTAGA BAEKHYUN! KAU BERUBAH MENJADI MONSTER!?" pekiknya dengan matanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Baekhyun membuka kedua bibirnya, melongo mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan, dan.. "HUWEE EOMMAAA… CHANYEOLIE MENGATAIKU MONSTER, HUWEEEEE"

GREAT!

Baekhyun menangis dengan kejarnya sesambil sesekali memanggil eommanya, dan sukses membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main.

" Baekhyuniee sudah – sudah, cup cup cup, jangan menangis.. " ujar Chanyeol mengecupi bibir Baekhyun berulang kali. Tangannya menghapus air mata Baekhyun sesekali.

" Tidak! Huwee.. kau mengataiku monster! " ujar Baekhyun masih melanjutkan tangisnya.

Chanyeol mencari seribu akal agar bisa membuat Baekhyun berhenti. " Ehm, padahal aku baru saja ingin membelikanmu ice cream sebanyaknya untukmu. " ujarnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya, menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya. " Benarkah? Ayo Chanyeoliee… " semangatnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

" Bersiaplah tuan putri. " perintah Chanyeol dan langsung seketika membuat Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup heran dengan sikap Baekhyun belakangan ini, moodnya naik turun, seperti dirinya dan Baekhyun pada malam hari – oke ini abaikan –. Namun, ia berusaha membuang jauh pikirannya, mungkin saja Baekhyun memang sedang dalam masa mood yang buruk.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol sangat merutuki ucapannya tadi saat di apartement. Demi apapun, ini sungguh gila menurutnya, bisa kalian bayangkan? Baekhyun saat ini merengek meminta dibelikan ice cream satu kotak besar. Dan lagi Chanyeol harus mau menghabiskannya.

" Astaga Baek! Untuk apa satu kotak besar? Aishh.. " kesal Chanyeol.

Keduanya kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan kedai ice cream dengan posisi Baekhyun bergelayut manja kembali pada lengan kokoh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah siap mengeluarkan tangisnya, air matanya sudah menggenang di pucuk, dan tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya cepat. Bisa bahaya jika Baekhyun menangis seperti tadi.

" Baik – baik. Jangan menangis lagi, _oke_? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Satu. Kotak. Besar. " ujar Chanyeol dengan penekanan di akhir. Ia berjalan dengan gotai menyeret Baekhyun memasuki kedai dengan malasnya.

" Aku tidak mau jika kau terpaksa! " ujar Baekhyun melepaskan gelayutannya. Kakinya mengehentak keras ke lantai tadi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk lebih bersabar, ia mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar. " Aku sama sekali tidak terpaksa, is-tri-ku. Sudahlah, ayo masuk. " kesal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dengan berseri, ia mengandeng Chanyeol dan menariknya agar lebih cepat memasuki kedai.

.

" Huek! "

" Huek! "

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi ketika merasakan mual bukan main pada perutnya. Perutnya seakan ingin memuntahkan seluruh isinya, namun tidak ada sama sekali yang keluar. Badannyapun melemas seketika, dan ia berjalan gontai kembali pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mengambil minum, cukup kaget melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah memucat. Ia membopong tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk di sofa.

" Kau kenapa? Wajahmu sangat pucat, baekkie ah.. " ujar Chanyeol dengan khawatirnya.

" Entahlah yeollie, perutku sangatlah mual dan pusing tiba –tiba. " jelasnya dengan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol menaruh sebelah tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun, namun anehnya tidak merasakan suhu tubuh yang panas sekalipun. " Lebih baik kita ke dokter. " ujar Chanyeol mengambil keputusan.

" Mungkin ini hanya akibat memakan ice cream terlalu banyak, yeollie.. " ujarnya menolak secara halus.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, mengambil keperluannya dan juga Baekhyun. " Tidak ada penolakan, _Park_. Cepat pakai ini, kita ke dokter sekarang. " ujarnya tegas membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak.

…

…

…

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang penuh tanda tanya dokter di hadapannya ini. Raut wajah menampakan keinginan tahu yang besar. " Jadi, bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok? " tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, dokter ini sedari tadi hanya tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol kesal.

" Ehm, baiklah. Istri anda hamil. "

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

" APA!? " pekik keduanya tidak percaya.

" Ya, mood Ny. Park yang tidak baik belakangan ini, serta nafsu makan yang menurun, dan merasa mual adalah efek kehamilannya. Dan usia kandungannya baru menginjak 2 minggu. " ujar sang dokter seakan menjawab semuanya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk rengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, tangis keduanya pecah seketika. Tidak sia – sia usahanya 'memompa' Baekhyun setiap hari nya, dan berhasil membuahkan benih yang subur.

" Terimakasih, Baekhyun ah.. " bisik Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Hidupnya benar – benar merasa bahagia.

Mempunyai seorang malaikat yang selalu berada di sisi nya.

Dan satu malaikat kecil yang akan menjadi penerusnya.

Chanyeol bahagia, jika itu bersama Baekhyun.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Hehehehe… *cengengesan*

Q: Kok gantung banget sih end nya?  
A: Emang sengaja :p

Q: Sequel plis…  
A: Untuk ff ini no sequel ya… eh gatau juga si :p

Q: Kok pendek?  
A: Emang sengaja…. xP

^ ngeledek.

Oke oke, pertama – tama aku mau ucapkan banyak banyak banyak sekali terimakasih untuk kalian semua para reader kesayangan… yang mau menyempatkan waktunya membaca ff abal ini :') nyempetin kasih review di setiap chapter nya :') nyempetin nyuruh bakal next ini ff wkwk :''D duh jadi sedih/? *halah.. wkwk*

Kedua, jujur aja, ini adalah ff tersukses aku pertama kalinya.. ga pernah nyangka bakal di review lebih dari 250+ (lebay emang) wkwkw :'''D

Ketiga, aku ingin minta maaf jika ada salah kata, atau dibikin kesel (pengen banget lu), atau apalah sama cerita ini, dan maaf jika mengecewakan untuk chapter terakhir ini. Sengaja aku bikin ga sampe lahiran.. toh itu uda bahagia kan? Wkwkwk ngeles ae njir wkwk.

Keempat, maaf aku jarang(bahkan gapernah) untuk balesin review kalian :'' . Aku selalu lupaan kalo mau balesin wkwk, ditambah lagi selalu sibuk… fangirling wkwk.

Akhir kata aku ucapkan SARANGHAEYOOO! ~~^^~~

REVIEW LAGI YAAAA :*

Ps: aku baru baca publish ceritaa masih anget-anget basah/? wkwk, judulnya emergency dan sorry i'm lying . baca dan kasih review lagi ya guys^^

SARANGHANDA!~~

SALAM KASIH SAYANG/?  
FINAH ( _exo04 )


End file.
